The New Recruits
by speedfanatic05
Summary: A New team is picked to help the aging CSI's. Slight SC pairing, but not in the conventional way. Read on to find out more....
1. Chapter 1

The New Recruits

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the principal players of CSI Miami, but the new names are strictly mine.

A/N: Something totally new, It's kinda Speed/ Calleigh, but it won't seem like it from the beginning. I have Katie to thank for inspiration( I read her latest The Past and something hit me) Y'all will see, it will come out in the wash :).

" Good morning, sleepy," Tim Speedle said as he rolled over. " What time do you think he's going to be home?"

" W-what? Timothy, it's only five o'clock in the morning. He's not coming in until later. His flight doesn't arrive until ten. Go back to sleep." she replied sleepily.

He loved it when she called him Timothy, her thick British accent, sending shivers down his back. He couldn't believe that he had been married to her for almost twenty -three years, they were total opposites. After losing out on love the first time, Tim was overjoyed at his life now. Robin had been there to pick him up all those years ago, and he learned to trust and love again. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame , eliciting an reaction from her.

" You are not going to leave me alone are you?" she asked as she turned to face her husband. Her eyes matched his in color and expressions.

" What fun would that be?" Tim asked as he gently moved a strand of salt and pepper hair from her eyes. Even at Forty -eight she was still a knock out.

" Don't you have to be at work early today?" Robin said sitting up. She was fully awake now and not entirely happy about it.

" Yes, Horatio wanted us there early today. It's his last day and he was going to introduce us to the new Lt . I can't believe that Horatio is retiring, after all these years."

" He should continue to work until he can't walk anymore? He's getting older, he probably wants to slow down. You should take a cue from him."

" Me. Retire? I don't think so. They are going to have to pry the microscope from my dead hands."

" Timothy, I really want you to think about slowing down. You're not thirty- two anymore. I worry about you."

" You shouldn't worry, Robin. We are getting a batch of new recruits today as well. Remind me to grab a bottle of aspirin before I leave. I'm going to be holding hands all day with a newbie. It's not going to be pretty."

"Good. It's about time they injected some new blood into the lab. You old fogies have been at it for way too long," Robin smirking. Tim shot her a playful look and grabbed a pillow.

" Old fogies? I'll show you old," He said as he hit her with the pillow. She let out a sharp laugh and returned the favor. He then stopped and caught her in a passionate kiss. He was interrupted from continuing by a knock on the door.

" Mom, Dad?" a voice said. " Are you up?"

" Don't answer it Robin. She will go away if you don't answer it." Tim said as he tried to advance on her neck.

Robin ignored him and pushed him off lightly, " Yes Mallory, we are up. Are you okay, honey?"

" Yes, I just wanted to know, cause the phone's been ringing off the hook for almost an hour. I couldn't sleep." Mallory said.

Tim got up and opened the door , letting his fourteen year old daughter in. She smiled at him through her light gray eyes as she moved to give him a hug. He put a hand on her dark mane and asked, " Sweetie, why didn't you answer it?"

" I was asleep, daddy and I didn't want to get it. Why didn't you guys hear it? Were you foolin' around in here again?"

Robin looked at her daughter with wide eyes and then shot Tim a killer glance, " You know , she gets that from you."

" Really? And I thought your mother had the greatest personality when she was here last. You can't put everything on the Speedle name." Tim stated. He looked down at Mallory and gave her a wink.

" When's RJ coming home? I thought he was supposed to be back last night," Mallory asked as she saw her mother's hands fly up.

" What makes you think that, Mal? He called last week to let us know that he would be coming home on the fourteenth. Today's the fourteenth. He also said he had a surprise. I'm hoping that he is going to tell me that he's going to put that degree from Stanford to work."

" I'm sure he's gotten a smashing job and is going to do good things," Robin said almost nervously. She remembered her son telling her the news he had.

_Flash back_

_" Mom, don't tell him. I want it to be a surprise, ok?"Robert Speedle had said over the phone._

_"Robert James Speedle, you know that your father doesn't like surprises, especially ones coming from his son. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"_

_" Positive , mom. Just don't tell him. I'll see you when I get home. Love you."_

_" Love you, honey._

_Present_

"Robin? Earth to Robin, are you there?" Tim asked as he came to sit by her . Mallory had gone back to her room.

" Y-yes I'm here, Tim. Just thinking about Robert. He's made me so proud."

" Me too. I can't believe he graduated from Stanford magna cum laude. I wasn't that smart. He must have gotten the smarts from your side of the family." Tim said leaning into her. He wanted to be close to her. Badly.

" The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. He's got the best of both worlds, your brains , my good looks."

" And I don't look good?" Tim asked feigning hurt.

" I didn't say that. You are the sexiest man alive," Robin said running her lithe fingers through his dark wavy mane. Even though he was forty-seven , the gray hairs had evaded him.

" Um , I need to be assured that. Where were we?" Tim asked as he advanced on her neck, sending her down.

" You're going to be late." Robin returned not wanting him to stop. It thrilled her after all these years that he still found her irresistible.

" I'll skip my run. I've got more pressing matters at hand," Tim replied as he caressed her with his lips, moving to her chest. She stopped protesting and allowed him to continue, sending her over the edge with pleasure.

* * *

" Baby, I've got to go. Come on," Calleigh Willison called out. In an instant her twelve year old son came racing down the stairs. He had his puppy, Boomer in his hands. " Oh, honey I'm sorry but Boomer can't come to granny's house. She's allergic, you know that."

" But mom, where's he going to go?" Jacob Willison replied.

" He can stay in the laundry room until I get home. Come on, I'm borderline late."

" Mom..."

" Jacob, I said no. Where's your father?"

" He's still upstairs," Jacob replied defeated. He knew when to stop with his mother.

" Phillip! Honey, I gotta go! Can you drop Jacob by my mother's?" Calleigh said as she strapped on her nine mm.

" He's supposed to be going to my mother's today. I told you that last night." Phillip called from the top of the stairwell.

" I can take Boomer! Yes!" Jacob expressed with a wide smile on his face.

" No sir, Boomer stays home , and that's final," Calleigh said , her southern accent thickening.

" Aww mom..."

Calleigh ignored Jacob and called up the stairs again, " Whatever. Listen, did Jacinda come by ?"

Phillip Willison descended the stairs buttoning his cuffs on his shirt. His dark features always took Calleigh's breath away. His piercing hazel eyes gazed dreamily at his wife of twenty - five years as he let a smile take over his face.

" Yes ,she came by this morning while you were in the shower. She said that she had a new job that she was starting this morning."

" Really? Is this the first you've heard of it?" Calleigh asked as she checked her watch. She was due in the lab in twenty minutes.

" Yeah. She seemed excited though. I'm glad she's doing something. It's been almost three years since Jake ."

" I agree, but I would've thought that she would tell me." Calleigh said quietly. She and her daughter had not been on good terms of late.

" Don't worry about it, Calleigh. She's getting out, being productive. It's a good thing," Phillip replied as he bent to kiss her.

" I won't worry," Calleigh said as she pecked him on the lips. " I gotta go, honey. I'm late. Don't let Jacob take Boomer to your mother's. And I'll be home as soon as possible. We got new recruits comin' in today."

" Good luck ,Calleigh," Phillip returned as he opened the door for her. " I love you, and be careful."

" Love you too, and Jacob , leave Boomer here." Calleigh reminded as she walked out the door. She got into her Crossfire and floored it. In almost thirty years she had not been late for work and she didn't intend on starting today.

* * *

Tim saw as the red head entered the layout room with a touch of sadness in his eyes. He never thought that he would see the day that Horatio Caine would voluntarily leave the CSI unit. Although he was heading close to sixty- five, Horatio still possessed the tools to do the job. Sure he was a little slower getting off of his haunches , but the man still had a quick mind. He figured that he had less than six months and he would be doing something, Horatio wouldn't be able to sit still.

" Good morning, H. How are you today?" Tim asked smirking at his mentor.

" Fine. We got a new batch of recruits coming in today. The 'new' Lt. assigned them on."

" Who is this new LT., boss?" Tim asked as Horatio sat on a desk.

" In due time, Speed. When everybody gets here ,I'll introduce you to her." Horatio returned , his clear blue eyes sparkling.

"Did you say her? Great, we are in for it now."

In minutes , Tim saw as Eric walked into the layout room followed by Alexx. They all greeted each other in there usual way.

" I see you left the cane home today," Eric said to Tim.

" Ha ha. Funny. I don't know why you wasted all of your time at CSI when you clearly had the talent to be a comedian," Tim replied sarcastically. The door opened and Calleigh walked in, her long blond hair swaying from side to side. Tim looked at his wedding band absent mindedly.

" Good morning, y'all. Hope I'm not too late." Calleigh said as she glanced at Tim. A small smile came to her lips.

" You're just on time. The new recruits should be coming in any second," Horatio said as the door opened.

A collective gasp was heard as the new recruits filled into the layout room, led by a petite red head. Horatio smiled at her and motioned her to come forward.

" Every one, first I would like to start by introducing your new Lt , then I will let her introduce the new team. The rest of the new recruits will be assigned tech jobs. If you are not picked for the new team, don't be upset. You guys are an important part to the lab as well." Horatio said standing up. " Maddison Caine, met Timothy Speedle, Calleigh Willison, Eric Delko and Alexx Woods. These are the best of the best."

" Nice to meet you all. I hope that we will have a wonderful experience working together. If you don't know it by now, I am Lt. Caine's niece. But I assure you that the family name did not hand me this position. I earned it."Maddison said as she faced them. " I have the distinct pleasure of introducing the new team that will be working in accordance with the veterans. When I call your name , please step forward."

The layout room was a buzz with anticipation. It was the highest honor to be chosen to work out in the field, and they all wanted to. Maddison cleared her throat and began calling out names.

" Jennifer Delko will be handling trace, Robert Speedle ballistics, Jacinda D. Willison fingerprint analysis/ under water recovery and Jarret Sims ME. It is nice to have you on board. The rest of you will be assigned to various parts of the lab. Maxine Delko , head of DNA will be handling all of the assignments. Thank you for all of your time and let's remember that we are here for the victims." Maddison said as she smiled brightly. She glanced at Horatio and then pulled out a box.

A pin could drop in the layout room as the parents watched their children step forward and receive their badges. Tim was seething as he looked at RJ who had a broad smile on his face. Eric and Calleigh each had surprise on their faces as their children smiled as well. This was going to be an interesting day for sure.

TBC...

A/N: I hope you like it... Just a new spin on things. :)


	2. Chapter 2

New Recruits

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Language.

" What the hell are you thinking , RJ? I thought when you said that you had a surprise, it would be that you found this spectacular job. Not this!" Tim said angrily as his son sat in front of him in the break room. They had a little time before Maddison would be handing out the assignments and Tim wanted answers.

" What's the big deal, dad? I would've thought that you'd be honored that I chose to follow in your footsteps. Obviously , I was wrong," RJ said as he sat back placing his gun on the table.

" Don't get smug with me, son. Did your mother know about this?"

" I told her a week ago when I called. I told her not to tell you ,so don't go after her. I have actually been in Miami for about six months. I decided to put that degree to work, and joined up."

" Why didn't you tell me, RJ? I'm more hurt that you didn't trust me."

" Tell you? And have you forbid me to do this? No way, dad. I love this. I've had a fascination with bullets since I was younger. It's your fault, you're the one who brought me around all t he time." RJ said as he got up. " Could it be that you have a problem with me working with Calleigh?"

" What?"

" I'm going to be in ballistics working side by side with Calliegh. I've heard Uncle Eric talk about what you two had before you met mom. I know that you loved her." RJ returned as he turned to face his father. He had known for years that his dad had the hots for Calleigh and he chalked it up to his father being a gentleman as to why he didn't leave his mother.

" You know what, RJ...," Tim started as he heard his cell phone ringing. He paused to answer it.

"Speedle."

" Speed, it's Horatio. We've got a scene. On the Lincoln Causeway."

" Okay , H, I'll be down in a minute." Tim said as he flipped his phone shut. He glared at his son who watched with wonderment in his eyes. A moment later, RJ's phone rang in his pocket.

" Speedle."

" Tim?" Calleigh asked , her southern accent echoing through the phone.

" No, Mrs. Willison, it's RJ." RJ replied as he rolled his eyes.

" God, I have to remember that there are two of you now. Anyways, we've got a scene. Meet me at the Hummer. And it's Calleigh."

" Okay, Calleigh, I'll be there in moment." R J said as he flipped his phone down. He grabbed his gun and stood up, shoving it into his holster. Tim glanced at him and allowed a small smile to creep up on his face. In truth he was proud of his son. Sometimes he wished that he would talk to him.

" RJ, we will finish this conversation later, got me?" Tim asked shooting him a stern look.

" Yeah dad, sure." RJ replied as he began walking out the door.

" RJ?"

" Yeah, dad?"

" Be careful"

" You too, dad." RJ said as he pushed the door open. He felt his father's admiration as he walked down the corridor, and he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

" Alexx, what do we have," Maddison asked as she walked up to the body. The wind whipped around pushing her bright red hair away from her face as she knelt down next to her. Jarret was across from them both. 

" I'll let Jarret tell you , Maddison," Alexx said as she looked up at his bewilderment.

" Are you sure, Dr. Woods?" Jarret stumbled. He didn't know that he was going to actually analyze here on the scene.

" Yes. Tell me what you see."

" W-Well, there's a bullet hole starting at the frontal lobe and..." Jarret said as he lifted the head , " Ending in the back of the skull. It's a through and through. The bullet is somewhere on this bridge."

" Very good, Jarret. See anything else?" Alexx asked with a bright smile on her face. She had like Jarret from the start. When he started his clinical in the morgue, he seemed to take his time with his work , unlike the many ME's that had come and gone throughout the years.

" Yup. There's something on his face, looks a lot like bruising. Old bruises. and I found a lot of sticky stuff around his neck. As well as this," Jarret said pointing at the neck. There were ligature marks the length of his neck. " I'm thinking that the suspect attacked him from behind and when he couldn't take him out, he capped him in the frontal lobe, which is what killed him."

" Very good, Jarret. Swab and make sure it gets to Trace. Alexx, any ID?"

" Yes," Alexx said as she lifted his wallet up. " Redmond Spencer, Coconut Grove address. Funny thing is , he doesn't look like the type."

" Why do you say that, Alexx?" Maddison asked as she took the wallet from her. She noticed that there was almost four thousand tucked neatly inside.

" These," Alexx replied as she showed his calloused hands. " This guy is a working man. These hands belong in Liberty City , not Coconut Grove."

Maddison looked at the ID harder then glanced at the body. They didn't match. " This is not Redmond Spencer. So we've got a dead crook and a missing man Alexx, I want you to swab the nails. Maybe he grabbed us a little present on his way out.. Thanks, Alexx. Jarret, good job."

Jarret smiled as he finished collecting the swab and stood up, helping Alexx gather their tools. Maddison walked over to Calleigh and RJ who were combing the street for the shell casing and the spent bullet.

" Find anything yet, Calleigh?"

" Nope, but RJ found the bullet lodged in the cement . He's attempting to pry it out," Calleigh said as she pointed to him. She saw as he was struggling. " Keep the bullet intact, RJ. If not we can't do an comparison. That is if we ever find the gun."

" You think the perp could've tossed it?"

" Could've, but I can't say for sure. He or she could've taken it with them." Calleigh said sighing. She was frustrated at the scene, but mainly at Jacinda. " The only way to know is to send in the divers." Calleigh continued.

" Did ,someone say diving?" Jacinda asked as she walked up to her mother. Her hair equaled her mother's in color , but differed in style, hers being cropped short. She swapped at a loose strand away from her eyes to see Calleigh staring up at her.

" Jacinda , I'm going to let Eric get this one. You can observe from up here with the sonagram."

" But, Maddison, I'm..."

" No buts Jacinda. Eric's going to take lead on this." Maddison said as she turned to walk away. She rubbed her head trying to ward off a headache that was brewing behind her eyes. Now she realized why her Horatio always looked like he was tired. As she watched over the scene, she thought about her previous life with her mother. It was a stark contrast to what she was today.

Her attention focused on the various activities going on , she didn't hear him as he walked up behind her.

" How are you holding, Maddie?"he said softly.

" As well as could be expected, Horatio. This is my first case , and I feel like I'm overwhelmed already. And what's more, the parents are feuding with the kids. The only ones that are getting something done are Jarret and Alexx." Maddison exclaimed as she turned to face him. She saw sympathy in his blue eyes as she gave her a smile.

" Give it sometime, Maddie. Don't try and do everything. Delegate. I've got a lot of trust in my team. You should have trust in yours." Horatio said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" Are you going to miss it, Horatio?"

" Of course I will, but I know when it's time to sit down and let the kids do the work. I'm going to relish this. That is before I grow bored with it." he replied .

" It must be training day," a voice said from behind them. They both turned to see who it was, surprise etched on their faces.

" Ray? What are you doing here?" Maddison said as she moved to hug her half brother.

" You'd never guess, I've been transferred here. I'm shadowing Detective Tripp. Looks like we are going to be working together after all, Maddie. Hi Uncle Horatio."

" Raymond. How's your mother doing?"

" She's fine. She told me to say hi for her. But enough of that, what do we have here?" Raymond, Jr asked as he put on his sunglasses.

The scene had just gotten much more familiar.

TBC...

A/N: I had a lot of trouble getting this out. I hope you like it...


	3. Chapter 3

The New Recruits

Disclaimer: Language

Chapter 3

Ray looked at Maddison as she began to walk through the scene, noticing the sadness that she carried. He knew that she had lost her mother almost a year ago to an over dose of crystal meth. No matter how strong Susie tried to be, she couldn't keep her hands off the dope. Maddison had not taken after her mother in that aspect , but she did show her compassion that seemed to run through the Caine's side of the family as well. Focusing on the blue waters, Maddison spoke softly.

" Ray, I'm glad that you're here. I could always count on you to be there when I needed you."

" I was glad to be there for you, Maddie. So, I heard , Lieutenant, huh? Walking in our uncle's footsteps?" Ray said motioning to Horatio as he spoke to Speed and Jen Delko.

" Yeah, I rather his than my mother's," Maddison replied as she glanced over to her Uncle. He had been instrumental in helping raise her when her mother went back on the meth. She felt nothing but pride and adoration for him. " Talking about me. When did you get those?"

Ray looked down at his neck where he had deposited the black sunglasses and smirked. He couldn't hide his own pride for his uncle. He had looked up to him for so long. " These? I stole them from his house," Ray returned.

" Your kidding right?" Maddison said as she turned to him, flashing him a megawatt smile.

" You think I'm crazy to steal from Uncle H?"

" Yes. You are crazy enough to do anything. Remember when you stayed at Horatio's that summer?"

" And I cooked dinner for you?"

" Cooked ? More like destroyed! We had to bust our ass to clean his place up before he got home." Maddison said as she let a laugh escape.

" And he still found out. Boy did he let us have it," Ray replied wistfully. Then shaking himself out of it he asked, " Mad, what were you thinking putting Jen , RJ and Jacinda with their parents? Isn't that against department rules?"

" It isn't if I plan on splitting them into two shifts. I just wanted to get a feel for my investigators to see who works well with who."Maddison said as she walked towards the perimeter of the scene. " I know that I can't put RJ and his father on the same shift, they wouldn't last a day. Jacinda needs to have the night shift, I think she functions better away from her mother. Jen is the only one I could keep on the day shift. She and her father have no issues that I am aware of."

" When are you going to tell them?" Ray asked as he faced his sister.

" Let's see how fast they can solve this case first," Maddison said as she walked to meet Speed and Jen. Horatio had left, casing the scene by himself. Maddison gazed at him and thought to herself_, Some things never change._

Ray watched her as she spoke to them and instructed them. He was so proud of her and the way she had handled everything that life threw at her. When she was five , she was stricken with some rare cancer that Ray himself was able to help her with by donating his bone marrow. Then she dealt with her mother through out her adolescence and finally Susie's death. Yes she had it hard, but she didn't let that get in her way.

As he turned to find Tripp, he heard a loud explosion as it ripped the scene apart, knocking him to the ground. It took him a few moments to gather himself, but as he stood he surveyed the damage done to the bridge. Thick black plumes drifted into the sky from the numerous vehicles that were parked at the scene. He could feel the heat as it radiated from the center of the blast which seemed to be positioned at the far left corner of the crime scene. Instantly his mind went to Maddison.

He walked slowly through the scene ,hearing nothing but silence and the crackling of the fires that raged on. He then spotted someone lying on their back gasping for air. Kneeling down he noticed as it was Jen.

" Jen? Can you hear me?" Ray asked looking her over. She had soot on her tan suit and blood dripped from her right ear.

" Mr. Speedle! He was right next to me. Is he okay?" Jen asked as she tried to get up.

" Whoa, wait a minute, Jen. Stay here. I'll go look for him. Can you do me a favor?"

" Yeah," Jen coughed.

Ray pulled her cell phone out and flipped it up, " Call 911. We are going to need a lot of ambulances."

Jen sat up and nodded as Ray got up and looked for more survivors. He meandered his way through the debris listening for any sounds. He then saw Tim Speedle lying on his stomach. A huge block of cement was on top of his ankle. Moving quickly , he checked his pulse, noticing that it was strong. He saw as Tim started moving.

" Wha- what happened... Shit!" Tim said as he felt the sharp pain shoot up his leg.

" Mr. Speedle, there was an explosion. You have a huge block of cement on your ankle. I'm going to try to move it."

" Is RJ okay?"

" I don't know,Mr. Speedle. But what's important right now is that we get this cement off of your ankle."

"O-okay." Tim said simply as he braced himself for the pain that was sure to come. Ray tried to lift it but he couldn't budge it. He then heard a voice as it approached.

" Dad! Dad are you okay?" RJ said as he dropped to his knees. He looked him over keenly, tears welling in his eyes.

" RJ ! Son are you okay?" Tim replied through the pain.

" Yeah . Calleigh and I were getting into to the Hummer when we saw the explosion." RJ explained. He then looked to Ray, " Have you found anyone else?"

" Jen's over there," Ray stated pointing to Jen . " RJ, we need to get this cement off of his ankle."

" Okay, Ray", RJ said as he positioned himself at the other edge of the stone. Together , they lifted the stone off of his ankle, then slid it to the opposite side. Then they turned him gently onto his back, watching as Tim winced in pain.

" RJ, stay with you father. I'm going to look for Maddison." Ray said as he got up. RJ sat next to Tim, holding his hand.

" I'm glad you're okay, son. I don't know how I could've told your mother about this." Tim said as he sat up. " Damn, this hurts like a son of a bitch."

" Be easy dad. I think it's crushed. You don't want to compound the problem," RJ said as he stood up. He thought he had heard something.

" RJ..."

"Shhh Dad. I hear something." RJ said as he walked to the source of the sound. Under a heap of rubble , he heard her voice. He could recognize it anywhere. It was Jacinda , and she was trapped.

* * *

Ray continued to walk for what felt like ages before he had finally found her. Maddison was up trying to help the wounded as well. She had a deep gash over her right eye and her arm was bleeding through her powder blue suit jacket. His heart lit when he saw her. He heard the fire trucks and rescue squads as they arrived at the scene.

" Maddison, are you okay?" Ray asked as the firemen ran past him trying to get to the fires. Several of the CSI's Hummers were nothing but scorched shells. The evidence was gone.

" I'm fine. Have you seen Horatio or any of the others?" Maddison asked as she began to walk. The smoke was clearing and now the full view of what had happened came into view. Maddison saw as several EMTs had already covered the ones that had perished.

" RJ is with his father and Jen is a couple of yards from them. Speedle has a crushed ankle and I think that Jen's got a little hearing loss, but other than that she seems to be fine." Ray said as he followed her. " You need to get checked out, Mad. That gash doesn't look so good."

" I'll be okay, Ray. C'mon we've got to find the rest of my team." Maddison said as she took a step. Feeling nauseous, she lost her footing. Ray caught her as she slid down. He motioned for an EMT to come over. He then heard his uncle's voice.

" Ray, is she okay?" Horatio asked weakly.

" She's okay, Uncle Hor— Oh God!" Ray exclaimed as he turned to see Horatio kneeling beside him with an obscene amount of blood draining from an extensive wound. Ray noticed as it was protruding from under the suit jacket. " Horatio, I need you to stay right here." Ray got up and took off his uncle's suit coat to reveal a piece of shrapnel as it jutted out from his side.

" This doesn't look promising, " Horatio said as he loss conscienceness.

" Horatio?" Ray said quietly. He then yelled for help. He watched as the EMTs picked up both Lieutenants and placed them in separate ambulances. His family had just been taken away from him and he didn't know if the man he thought of as his father was going to make it.

TBC...

A/N: this is going to be an extensive story... Hope you all are in it for the long haul :)


	4. Chapter 4

The New Recruits

Chapter 4

" Where is she?" Eric said as he walked into the hospital waiting room. He had been coming out of the water with the murder weapon when he saw the chaos. His instant thoughts were of Jen, not knowing that she had already been transported to the hospital. He met RJ, who was talking on the phone with his mother. Eric listened as RJ tried to reassure his mother that he was okay. When he was finished, RJ turned to Eric.

" Jen's fine, Mr. Delko. She's in with the doctor. They are saying that her eardrum is pierced and that she will experience slight hearing loss for a couple of weeks, but she is fine," RJ said as he went to sit down. He along with Jarett , Calleigh, Raymond and Alexx waited for news on Tim, Jacinda, Maddison, and Horatio. " They are operating on my dad's ankle, Jacinda is unconscious, Maddison has a severe concussion , and Horatio..."

" What about Horatio?" Eric asked.

" It's not looking good, Mr. Delko. He had a piece of steel sticking out of his side. He's in surgery right now."

Eric looked at the floor in disbelief. Horatio had spent all of his life in the business of protecting others and now he flirted with death. " Does any one know who put the bomb there?"

" No, but there is a team out there trying to figure that out as we speak," Raymond said as he saw a trio of doctors as they approached the waiting room.

" Okay, everyone. We have some news. First, Mr. Speedle, your father is okay. His ankle was crushed but we put some pins in it and tried to get the little pieces of fragments out. He's going to be in a cast for two months, maybe later. We are keeping him over night for observation," the first doctor said. RJ and the others breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor said, " You can see him, but one at a time ,okay."

" Okay, doc. Where is he?" RJ asked as he rose out of his seat.

" I can take you there, follow me."

As R J left with the doctor, Calleigh got up and followed them. Jacinda was unconscious on the same floor as Tim was, and she wanted to see Tim for herself.

The other doctor stepped up to report, " Ms. Caine suffered a severe concussion and required stitches in her forehead and arm all totaling up to forty. We are going to keep her for a couple of days until we are certain she is out of harms way. You can go see her when she gets into her room."

Another breath of relief, but the worse was coming. Horatio's doctor was next, and he didn't look as confident as the other two doctors. He stepped up hesitantly and ran an uneasy hand through his hair.

" Lieutenant Caine suffered severe loss of blood, requiring a blood transfusion. He also suffered a transected kidney as well as damage to the liver and spleen. It's touch and go right now , if he survives the night his chances get better. He's in ICU and only one visitor per hour. He should be in his room in an hour."

" What's his long term prognosis , doctor?" Alexx asked as her eyes glittered.

" If he survives, he will be unable to return back to work. The trauma he suffered has put a tremendous strain on his aging body. He is going to need a lot of recovery time."

" He was retiring today," Raymond said as he looked at the floor. Now more than anything did he want to find who did this.

" He's going to be fine, Raymond," Alexx said as she touched Raymond's arm. The gesture was not lost on him and he gave her a weak smile in return.

The doctor then showed them to the ICU floor waiting room and left them with their thoughts. And fears.

* * *

RJ walked into the room to see his father lying on the bed, gazing outside the window. He didn't want to disturb him, but he wanted to look in on him. RJ turned to go out, but Tim caught him as he moved to walk out. 

" RJ, come in. Sit down." Tim said as he repositioned himself on the bed. He winced at the pain that he was still experiencing.

RJ did as he was told and sat down next to his father. He looked at his dad with regret in his eyes about how he talked to him earlier. He realized that he had a strong chance of losing his father today.

" Dad..."

" No RJ. Don't apologize. I was out of line. You are a grown man, I should have respected your decision," Tim said.

" Still that doesn't give me the right to speak about your business. I was the one out of line," RJ said as he kept his father's gaze.

" Well you are right about that, RJ. But let's consider that water under the bridge ,okay?" Tim said as he gave him a warm smile. " I know you called your mother. What did she say?"

" Oh she was frantic. She saw it on the news before I could call her. She was driving over here as we spoke. I imagine that she will enter this room in a few minutes. I had to practically shout over her to let her know that I was fine."

" She's going to be all over me about leaving CSI. But I don't want to. I want to stay as long as I can, ya know?"

" Yeah dad, I know. Once you get forensics in your blood you live with it until you die,"

" Spoken like a true lab rat," Tim replied as RJ smiled.

" This coming from one," RJ returned as he heard a soft knock on the door. " That's mom."

" Let her in," Tim said as he prepared himself for the barrage of concern.

RJ opened the door and Calleigh stepped in the room. Instantly the atmosphere had charged as she set her gaze with Tim. RJ noticed and decided that this was something that he didn't need to be privy to. Calleigh glanced at RJ with a light smile as she stood at the foot of the bed.

" How's Jacinda?" RJ asked.

" She's still out. Her father is there with her." Calleigh replied.

" Can I go see her?" RJ asked as he shifted his weight. It was a trait that he had picked up from his father.

" Sure. She's in room 308."

RJ left the room and Calleigh moved to Tim's side. She took his hand as she sat down, next to him.

" Hey, you. How are you doing?"

" Okay, if you consider having pins in your ankles. I was lucky. I heard that several patrol officers were killed."

" Yeah, and we sustained some bad injuries. Maddison has a concussion, and Horatio is in ICU. It doesn't look good for him." Calleigh said as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

" How's Jacinda?" Tim asked as he raised his hand to catch a tear. No matter what they may have gone through, he never liked seeing her upset.

" She hasn't resurfaced yet, but the doctors seem to think that she will recovery fully. If it wasn't for RJ, I don't know if I could say that. He saved her life."

" RJ's a good guy," Tim stated as he gazed into her sparkling green eyes. Long ago, he saw his future in them and for a split second, he felt the old feelings as they tugged on his heart.

" Just like his daddy," Calleigh added. " Tim, I never got to say I was sorry for what happened all those years ago..."

" Calleigh, don't worry about it. It's in the past. We both have children and wonderful spouses," Tim said , not believing the words. In truth, he was just as in love with her as the first day he met her. But there was no way he could act on it now.

" Tim, I was being childish. If I would've just come and talk to you, who knows what could've happened?"

"Cal,..."Tim started .

" No, Tim. I have to apologize." Calleigh said as her mind went back into the past.

_Flashback_

_" Calleigh, why won't you talk to me?" Tim asked as he cornered her in the break room. He had tried to talk to her all day ,but she had successfully avoided him. She didn't want to deal with her feelings right now._

_" What is there to talk about? I saw you kiss her, Speed."_

_" You don't know what you saw, Calleigh. I didn't kiss her, she came on to me. C'mon don't you trust me?" Tim asked with fear in his voice. He couldn't lose her._

_" Obviously, you don't trust or love me , if you put yourself in that position. I saw you, Tim!" Calleigh said as she stormed out of the break room._

_Months later, Calleigh announced to Alexx in the layout room , " Phillip asked me to marry him. I think I am going to do it."_

_" Calleigh, are you sure? It's only been six months." Alexx said as she saw Tim enter into the room._

_"You take a look at this ring and tell me if I am sure," Calleigh drawled as she lifted her finger._

_Tim glanced over at her then quickly adverted his eyes. He had lost her after the fight in the break room and she had dated some random guy she met while investigating a scene. He still couldn't get used to the fact that she was with someone else._

_" Calleigh, it's beautiful. When is the date," Alexx asked as she took her hand and looked at the ring closely._

_" I wanted a winter wedding, but Phillip says a spring wedding is better. So we have almost nine months to plan this thing," Calleigh said as she looked at Tim. He had turned his head to look at some evidence that he was preparing to display .She saw in his movements the hurt that he felt._ _She doubted her intentions slightly, but then she stilled herself by exhaling. She was going to marry Phillip._

_Present_

" Tim, I shouldn't have reacted that way to you. I knew how that woman operated. I don't know why I didn't trust you." Calleigh said as she came back to the present.

" It doesn't matter now. We've gone on. We can't go back," Tim said as he squeezed her hand. As much as he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to do this to Robin. She was no Calleigh, but he still loved her.

Calleigh sensed that there was no reason to further this conversation , and she let go of his hand. Getting up she said, " Well I should be getting back. I want to be there when Jacinda wakes up."

" Calleigh,..." Tim said in an attempt to comfort her.

" No, Tim. You are right. There is no reason to try and revisit the past. You love Robin, I love Phillip. Our lives are perfect."

" Call me won't you?" Tim asked feeling his heart break again.

" Always. Take care of that ankle so you can come back soon," Calleigh said as she opened the door.

Standing on the outside of the door was Robin and Mallory. Calleigh chuckled softly as she passed Robin and shook her head. _Lucky woman, _she thought. She then walked out of the door and headed back to Jacinda's room, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

* * *

" Maddison?" Raymond asked softly as he sat near her bed. The bandage on her forehead lying in stark contrast to her red hair. He hated to see his sister in hospital beds. She had gone through so much of that as a kid. 

Hearing his voice, Maddison stirred. She put a hand up to her head and winced, " Ray, what happened? Is everyone okay?"

He didn't want to tell her about Horatio, not until she was out of the woods herself, " Everyone's fine, Maddie. How are you feeling?"

" Like someone hit me over the head with an eighteen wheeler and backed it up. Multiple times. So what's the status?" Maddison asked all authority coming back to her.

" We lost thirteen patrol officers, along with a good amount of evidence. Eric found the gun , and the swing shift from CSI is out there right now getting the bomb together." Raymond reported.

" Do we know who did this?" Maddison asked as she sat up more, sending her head spinning.

" Not yet. But when we get the evidence back to the lab, I'm sure that we can track down whoever did this."

" How much of my team is workable?"

" Tim Speedle's ankle is crushed, so field work is out for him. Jacinda Willison is still unconscious and Jen Delko is experiencing slight hearing loss but she is fine to work. So you have a trace analyst, two ballistic experts a fingerprinting analyst and two ME s still usable." Raymond said.

"And what about Horatio? Was he hurt? We could use his bomb expertise," Maddison said as she swiped a red hair from her face. She noticed Raymond's hesitancy to answer. " Ray, what's going on with Horatio?"

" I didn't want to tell you this before you got out, but Maddie, it looks bad. He's in ICU. There was damage done to his internal organs. They are hoping he makes it through the night. He lost a lot of blood."

Maddsion dropped her head as a tear escaped her eyes. She didn't want to believe Ray about this. She couldn't lose Horatio. He was the only one who believed in her, the only one who cared. Maddison shook her head to wipe the images of his funeral from her mind , she couldn't think like that.

" I want to go see him," she said as she lifted her head.

" Maddie, you have to take it easy. You have a serious concussion."

" I don't care. Take me to see him, or I'll take myself." Maddison said as she moved to flip the covers off.

" Alright, Alright, Maddie. Let me get the nurse," Ray said as he put his hands out to stop her.

In moments, Maddison was being pushed to the ICU , wondering what she would find.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

The New Recruits

Chapter 5

Maddison took in a harsh breath as she set her eyes on him lying in the bed. He had a blood pressure cuff on his arm, along with IV lines that snaked up from his now bruised hand. The oxygen line ran from under his nose to the oxygen tank that was placed just above his head in addition to the respirator that was keeping him breathing. She saw several white pads that were placed around his heart. His color was pale and mixed with the dim lighting of the room and his fiery red hair, made for a unsettling sight.

Raymond wheeled her to the side of the bed so that she could get closer. In the years that she had known Horatio, she never saw him incapacitate. This was a new and horrific reminder that he was a man. She ran her hands through his hair and then placed it inside his hand that lay motionless at his side.

" Horatio, it's me, Maddie. You've got to come out of this. You were going to retire, finally kick back and watch someone else do all the work," Maddison said as she fought the tears.

"Maddie,..." Ray started. He knew that they only had a moment left before the nurse came back in to retrieve them.

" Just one more minute, Ray. Horatio, please fight to come back to us. We need you more than ever before. I couldn't stand to lose you."

The door opened and Maddie let go of his hand, she would leave him for tonight, but she would return.

* * *

" You know, I can handle walking to the bathroom," Tim said as Robin helped him. It had been two weeks since the explosion and Tim was finally allowed home. Although he was discharged , he still had to spend another two weeks home before he could go back to work. He was already on edge about it, and having Robin around to cater to him was pushing him even further. 

" I know, Tim. But the doctor said that you should take it easy for awhile," Robin replied as she got under his arm.

" Robin , if I needed a nurse, I would've hired one. I'm ok , really."

" Timothy, what's wrong with you?" Robin asked , noticing the irritation in his voice.

" Nothing, it's just that you are suffocating me. I'm not going anywhere, Robin."

" Suffocating you? What I am trying to do is help you, Timothy. But you know what, if you don't need my help, then fine. I'm going out," Robin said as she pushed away from him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Tim stumbled a little, landing wrong on his ankle. He winced in pain as he leaned up against the wall, watching her as she walked to the front door. He started to apologize , but then the front door swung open. Robin walked past RJ as he entered the hallway.

" Mom,..." RJ said as she kept walking. He then looked to his dad. He had a look of melancholy on his face.

"Dad, what's up with you and mom?"

" Nothing, RJ. What's up?"

" Just thought I'd come by and tell you that they finally got all of the bomb fragments together, and they found a signature. It's somebody you are familiar with."

" Really? How familiar?" Tim asked as he gained his composure again. His ankle was still throbbing.

" I was reading some of your reports from years back, and there was this case where a meth head was beaten to death with a pool cue, and you, Horatio, and Eric were investigating the scene, when the bomb went off."

" Yeah, so?"

" It's the same MO. The bomb that was found on the bridge had the same components as the bomb that you encountered. Even down to the guitar strings."

" So you are saying that Chaz did this? He got time for his last bomb making efforts."

" Yeah, but he got paroled about six months ago. Apparently he had some unfinished business," RJ said as he shifted his weight.

" Does Maddison know about that?" Tim asked. His ankle had subsided , but now his other leg was getting tired from the weight he was putting on it. " Susie had some dealings with him. That's how Horatio met her."

" She hasn't come in yet, but I am sure that she will find out something before the end of the day."

" Are you going back to the lab?" Tim asked as he walked back to the couch gingerly. He now felt like an ass for taking out his frustrations on Robin.

" Yeah, why?"

" Take me with you?" Tim pleaded.

RJ gave a short chuckle as he turned to walk out , " You're not going to get me in any trouble. I saw the way mom left here."

" Yeah, it's the old Speedle charm at work."

"Dad," RJ said as he paused. He didn't wan to pry, but he had noticed a marked change in his father since he got home from the hospital, especially to his mother. " Are you and mom doing ok?"

" Yeah, why do you ask?" Tim said as he sat down on the couch.

" I just see how much angrier you have gotten. Would this have anything to do with your conversation with Calleigh?"

Tim stared at his son with contempt in his eyes. He could not believe the gumption that he had. But the truth was, the conversation with Calleigh had affected him. The feelings that had lain dormant inside of him returned with a vengeance and he found himself thinking about Calleigh all the time.

" This has nothing to do with Calleigh, RJ. I'm just having a rough time adjusting to being home. I have never been away from the lab for more than two weeks, I'm just not used to doing nothing," Tim offered.

" Right," RJ retorted. He didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth.

" What do you want from me RJ?"

" Do you love her?" RJ asked as he moved to face his father.

" Your mother? Sure I..."

" No dad, Calleigh. Do you still love Calleigh?"

Tim glanced down at the floor, unable to speak. He had to give it to his son, he was one hell of an investigator.

" I um... I did. But I married your mother, and I love her. Satisfied?" Tim spoke hesitantly. RJ had put him on the spot.

" Remains to be seen , dad. I 'll see you later," RJ said as he walked out the front door. Tim watched as the door closed behind him and he then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was doing.

* * *

Maddison strolled through the corridors of the lab lost in thought. It had been two weeks and still no change from Horatio. Every morning she would go by his room checking to see if he had woken up, and every morning she would see that he hadn't. She felt as if her world had stopped turning , but in essence it kept going. The investigation had turned up cold until last night when the night shift had found the signature on the bomb. She was now headed to the lay out room to discuss the case with her team. 

Walking in she saw as Jen was putting up the final picture on the lighted board and, Jacinda and Eric were going over some fingerprints. She moved to the table as she heard the double doors swish open and RJ walked in with Calleigh. She was ready to go over the evidence.

" Okay, so what do we know?" she asked as she opened the floor.

Jen spoke up first, pointing to the fragments that were groups on the lay out table, " This bomb was meant to kill. It was packed with dynamite along with two gallons of gasoline. The gasoline was in plastic gallon jugs that of course melted with the heat from the blast. Guitar strings were found as well as a capacitor. It was set on a time delay. The patrol officer who picked it up started it and in seconds...BOOM!"

" God it's like looking into a time portal," Eric said as he glanced at Calleigh. She was the only one in the room who knew first hand about the first bomb.

" How do you mean, Eric?" Maddison asked.

" Well the firs time I saw this was back in 2003. Same MO. The guy, Chaz ,was trying to cover up a murder by blowing up the scene, which I have to say we got out of before it could take us out. He was convicted of attempted murder of officers, but we couldn't pin the murder of Darwin on him."

" He got paroled. Six months ago, Maddison. I read in the report that he had taken your mother hostage," RJ said.

" So we need to find this Chaz and ask him some questions," Maddison said glancing at the floor then back up to the photos from the scene. "Anybody know where we can find him?"

" We fingerprinted the gun and lifted the prints from the wallet found on the vic at the bridge, who turned out to be one of Chaz's old running partners, Tommy Lee Hawkins. You want to guess whose fingerprints we found on the wallet?" Jacinda said as she lifted the report up. " Compliments of CODIS. Mr. Chaz Holloway. 1457 South Pierson."

" That's in Liberty City," piped up Jen.

" Okay, what about the gun?" Maddison asked as she turned to Calleigh. She had a distant look on her face as she glanced up at the photo of the gun. RJ noticed and sighed silently.

" I'll let RJ tell us about the gun," Calleigh said gesturing to him.

" RJ?"

" Yeah , um the gun a semi automatic 9mm, was pulled out of the water with the serial number shaved off , telling me that it was stolen."

" A semi automatic 9mm?" Jacinda asked, " Isn't that illegal?"

" Yeah, but when has that ever stopped any one? Three partials were found on the magazine, Four smudges on the barrel of the gun. We got one workable print from the handle that we ran in CODIS but nothing has turned up yet," RJ said as he moved through each photograph.

" We ran the bullet, that by the way was a match to the gun, in IBIS and guess what it kicked out?" Calleigh returned as he enthusiasm showed. Her love for guns was legendary. " The gun was used in a hold up about six years ago. I picked up at least 100 spent shells not counting the bullets in the vics. The perps were teenaged boys trying to score some cough syrup so that they could finish making their meth. Not very bright kids."

" Do we know where we can find these kids?" Maddison asked as she saw the door open. Standing there was Raymond, and he didn't have a good look about him. Maddison quickly glanced back at her team and smiled. " Okay here's how it is, Jen I want you to continue to process the remaining evidence from the bomb. We know that Chaz has a history of this , but I want to make sure that it is him. RJ and Calleigh continue with the analysis of the gun. I am going to go have a conversation with Mr. Holloway."

Everyone nodded at their assignments and went about their business, leaving Raymond and Maddison alone in the layout room.

" So what 's going on, Ray?"

" Did I just hear that Chaz Holloway is in play?"

" Yeah, why?"

" I don't think you need to be involved. He is tied to your mother."

" Who is dead. Ray, if he had something to do with this bomb, I want to find out. I owe it to Horatio to see this thing out."

" Speaking of Horatio, I just got off the phone with his doctor. It's not good. He's not showing any signs of coming out of this."

" Are you saying that he is brain dead?" Maddison asked as she placed a hand on the table to steady herself.

" No, he still has function in his brain , but he is not showing any kind of progress. They are talking about taking him off the machine."

" It hasn't even been a month! Why would they do that?"

" Because Horatio had a DNR placed in his will."

"Do not resuiciate? Why would he do that?" Maddison said as she sat down. She was unable to hold in her fear.

" I don't know , but unless he comes out of this quickly. They are going to pull the plug tomorrow," Ray said almost in tears.

" Is there anything we can do? Can't we get a judge to halt it?"

" After what this state went through in 2005? No, I don't think they would, especially since it is in his will. The only thing we can do is pray, Maddie."

Maddison nodded in silence and looked at her brother as she got up. She had to go see him, but she had an investigation to run as well.

Feeling her conflict, Ray offered, " I'll go see Chaz. You go to the hospital. I'll page you if anything comes up."

" I'll do the same if anything changes," Maddison said as she gave him a hug. "Thanks, Ray."

" That's what big brothers are for," Ray returned. He didn't want to see Horatio lying in the bed again. It was best that she go.

TBC...

A/N: Yes I went all the way back to the first season. Forgive me because I didn't know Chaz's last name, so I made one up. If I massacred anything, please let me know. R& R please.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Recruits

Chapter 6

Jacinda sighed as she looked up from a fingerprint that she was analyzing. She had been at this for almost three hours and she needed a break. As she got up from the chair, she un buttoned her lab coat and slipped it off. She would get back to work when she cleared her head.

In the two weeks since the explosion, everyone in the lab had worked overtime to find out who was behind it. The work was exhausting for Jacinda, but she like everyone else, wanted to catch this guy. Horatio's life hung in the balance, they owed it to him to finish this. Jacinda kept her thoughts on him as she pushed the door to the break room open. Like Jen, and RJ, Jacinda grew up in the labs at CSI. Horatio was always there for them as he had been for their parents and he cared for each and everyone of them. He was their protector.

Jacinda grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at a table, and put her head down. In seconds she heard the door as it swung open.

" Jacinda," RJ said as he walked to the refrigerator. He glanced at her slightly and smiled. Through out school he had a huge crush on her, but when they graduated, he went to Stanford and she went to the University of Miami. Years apart did nothing for his feelings about her.

" RJ," Jacinda returned as she lifted her head up. " How's your dad doing?"

" He's his sarcastic smug self. Which means he's okay."

" Good. Look , I never thanked you for getting me out of the rubble..."

" Hey , there's no need to thank me. I'm just glad that you are ok," RJ said as he pulled the chair out. " Mind if I sit with you?"

" No, go ahead. We haven't talked in a long time," Jacinda said as she tipped the bottle up.

" Yeah, not since, Jake..." RJ said hesitantly. He knew how touchy the subject was for her.

" Jake's history, RJ. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me. Actually I have you to thank for that as well."

" Just doing what any friend would do, Jacinda. I couldn't just stand back and watch a friend get hurt. You're too precious to me..." RJ said as he stopped and dropped his head. " I just said that out loud , didn't I?"

Jacinda looked at him through surprised green eyes, " Yes, you did."

" Well, I meant it, Jacinda," RJ said. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Two weeks ago, he almost lost her.

Jacinda continued to watch RJ as his expression turned from embarrassment to love. She had to admit that she had felt something a long time ago, but then they went their separate ways and she met Jake. It was only after the situation with Jake did she even contemplate RJ, but she never acted on it, she just kept to herself. She didn't want to be put in that position again.

" Robert, I..." Jacinda started.

" I've loved you since ninth grade, if that couldn't sound any cornier. But it's true. There hasn't been a day that I have not thought about you," RJ said as he brought his hand up to caress her face.

Jacinda was speechless. Did she dare reciprocate? She turned her head away from him, breaking the intensity that radiated from his deep brown eyes. He dropped his hand and sighed.

" I hope that I wasn't too forward. It's just that I have been waiting for a long time to do that."

Jacinda turned back to him , her eyes moist with tears. She couldn't believe that this was happening here, now. She started to say something when she heard the door to the break room open again. She looked up to see Alexx and Jarrett as they sat down at the opposite table.

" This looks familiar," Alexx said with laughter in her voice.

RJ felt his face get red as he slid the chair out from under the table and stood. His godmother always knew how to embarrass him.

" What do you mean, Ms. Woods?" Jacinda asked.

" It Alexx, suga. What I mean is that this same scene was played twenty odd years ago at that very same table," Alexx said as she smiled widely.

" Alexx..." RJ said as he approached the table where she was. He didn't want anything to ruin this.

" Timmy and Calleigh had that same type of conversation. They were in love, but miscommunication was their down fall."

" Your kidding me, right?" Jacinda replied as she glanced to RJ.

" Jacinda..."

" Oh my God. You are not joking. _My mother!_..." Jacinda said as she put a hand over her mouth. _Now it all makes sense,_ she thought to herself. She got up and walked to the door, unable to keep her thoughts together.

" Jacinda, please don't go. We need to talk about this," RJ said as he got up.

" RJ , I have to go. I'll talk to you later," Jacinda said with tears in her eyes. She had to find her mother. Quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh slipped on the goggles and earphones as she walked to the firing range. Like Speed's music, bullets helped Calleigh focus, and she was in desperate need of that right now. The recent events coupled with her conversation with Tim had left her flabbergasted and she really didn't know where to turn. Filling her hand with the gun, she remembered something she had said to Horatio some years back,_ You know this is why I like ballistics... it's simple._ It was Horatio she thought about as she squeezed the trigger.

After she emptied the clip , she turned to replace the gun back in the vault. Standing in the doorway was Jacinda.

" Oh, honey. You scared the dickens out of me," Calleigh said as she smiled at her.

" We have to talk , mom." Jacinda said glaring at her.

" What's got you in a tizzy?"

" Do you still love him?"

" Yes, I do." Calleigh said as she held her head down.

" God mom, when were you going to tell me?" Jacinda said loudly.

" What business is it of yours?" Calleigh asked as she turned to face her daughter.

" A damn lot..."

" Jacinda Denise, I will not take that tone from you..." Calleigh said as she walked back to the gun vault.

" Mom, RJ loves me and I–I love him. But with you having cravings for his father..."

" What did you say?" Calleigh said as she stopped in her tracks.

" RJ loves me."

" You sure about that, Jacinda?"

" Yes. I could see it in his eyes in the break room. Mom I have always loved him, but our paths never crossed that way. Now , I think we have a good chance at something. That is if your raging hormones can stay out of it," Jacinda said sulkily.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" I know you and Dad aren't having the greatest time and that this isn't the first time it's happened. You are thinking separation aren't you?"

Calleigh remained silent as she looked at her daughter. She had known that this day was coming. As much as she had loved Phillip, that conversation with Tim had erupted something inside of her. She constantly thought about him and what they had all those years ago. She felt herself changing from the inside and she knew that Phillip had sensed it as well. She had stopped talking to him and spent no time with him and in turn, he had stopped coming home at a decent hour...

_" Phillip," Calleigh said as turned on the light. She had been up waiting for him, he was almost four hours late. " Where have you been?"_

_" W-what's it matter to you? You don't talk to me any more," Phillip said as he stumbled across the foyer, knocking over a vase. It fell onto the floor splintering into a million pieces._

_" Phillip Willison, you are drunk! Why are you doing this?"_

_" Why are you still here? You love him, why don't you go to him?"_

_" Phillip..."_

_" No Calleigh. Don't think that I forgot about finding you two in that compromising position. I trusted you when you said that it wouldn't happen again. But who do I hear you talking about to Maxine? HIM!" Phillip said raising his voice._

_" He was in an explosion, Phillip! I was concerned for his health," Calleigh said with tears in her eyes. It was all coming out whether she liked it or not._

_" Concerned my ass. I heard you when you were talking to her. You said that you still loved him! After all these years Calleigh... I loved you, but you had him in your heart._" _Phillip returned harshly._

_"I'm sorry, Phillip..."_

_"Right. I should've known, this was going to happen. I was your rebound after him ,after all," Phillip said as the spite grew in him. " You should've married him instead of me."_

_" Phillip, if you would just let me explain..." Calleigh said as the tears flowed down . Coming face to face with her feelings for Tim in front of Phillip was hard for her to bear._

_" I'm filing for separation. I'll get my things out." Phillip said as he ascended the stairs, he was finished with trying to stay in her heart._

_Calleigh stood at the end of the stairs with her face wet with regret. What had she done?_

" Mom!" Jacinda said getting her attention.

" Hu- what?"

" So you and Dad are..."

" Getting separated, Jacinda. But I don't think this will affect you. Tim loves Robin. He'll never leave her," Calleigh said wistfully. She had made her bed now she had to lie in it.

" I hope not," Jacinda returned. She then left her mother in the gun vault. She didn't want to think about the repercussions of her mother's decision.

TBC...

A/N: what would a chapter be without some Speed/Calleigh drama :)


	7. Chapter 7

The New Recruits

Chapter7

Raymond pulled up to the house with apprehension running through him. This was the man that knew his father, who tried to kill Horatio and the others all those years ago, and possibly tried it again two weeks ago. He checked his side arm to make sure that it was ready , in the event of him needing it. He surveyed the house, noticing the paint peeling and the shutters hanging by one loose nail. This definitely did not look like a house that someone lived in if they were trying to do better. It resembled a meth house, where the boys and girls would come to get tweaked and reek havoc on any spare electronics that were laying about. Raymond glanced at the uniform that came with him and he proceeded forward, with his gun drawn.

He put his fist up to knock on the door, knowing full well if this house was spilling over with tweakers, he would have his hands full for the rest of the day. Knocking, he listened for any sounds that were coming out of the house. When he didn't hear any, he identified himself.

" Detective Caine ,Miami- Dade P.D. ! Open up!"

Silence returned to him and he inhaled deeply. He knocked again, this time with more force,

" We just want to talk to you, Chaz. C'mon open up the door." Raymond listened again and this time he heard a glass break and then gunshots. He motioned for the patrol to take the other side and then he kicked the door open. As he entered he raised his gun to eye level and walked forward slowly.

" Clear this way Detective Caine," the uniform said as he took the left side.

" Clear," Raymond reported as he saw a body lying on the floor. He knelt down to the body and felt for a pulse, not finding one. His eyes searched the home , which was a step up from a dumpster for anything that could tell him what had happened here. He then got up and walked to the patio door where he saw a blood spot on the cement. Grabbing for his cell phone he dialed the number for the lab, getting Jen.

"Jen, it's Raymond. We've got a scene at the address given this morning. Can you make it?"

" Sure, Ray," Jen said obviously in the middle of something. " I'll grab my dad and head on down there."

" Can you bring Calleigh and RJ as well. We are going to need everyone here," Raymond said as he gazed out into the light blue sky.

" I f I can find them. I'll give them a call on their cells. But we will be there," Jen said as she hung up the phone.

Raymond flipped his phone down and walked back into the living room. The uniform had checked the different rooms and cleared the house. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

She didn't know why she was there. After having the conversation with Jacinda, Calleigh had left firearms and got on the elevator. She ignored the questions that arose in her as she got into her car and began to drive. As she came to the house, she gripped the wheel with apprehension. 

_What do you think you are doing?_ She asked herself. She sighed and turned her car off and sat there for a minute. Gathering herself, she opened the door and walked up to the front door._ Leave,_ her mind screamed. Instead, she pushed the door bell. After a moment she heard the locks to the door tumbling. Then in an instant he was standing in front of her.

" Calleigh, what are you doing here?" Tim asked truly surprised.

" I had to see you Tim," Calleigh said as she lightly swiped at her bangs that covered her eye.

" Well , come in."

" Thanks, Tim."

Calleigh walked into the foyer of the home and stood by the door.

" Go ahead in the living room, it's going to take me a minute to get there," Tim said as he closed the door.

" How are you doing with your ankle?" Calleigh asked as she watched him tenderly walk.

" Alright, I suppose. I really can't wait to get back to work. I fear, I will drive Robin out of my life with my attitude," Tim said lightly. Calleigh felt the weight in his words despite his attempts.

" So what has you in an uproar?"

" Did you know RJ is in love with Jacinda?" Calleigh asked as she sat down.

" No, but why would this be a cause for concern? He's only doing what his old man couldn't do."

" Which is?"

" Go for the woman that he loved." Tim said not taking his eyes off of her. The intensity between them was heavy and it saturated the air.

" Tim,..." Calleigh started as she got lost in his chocolate eyes.

" Honey, who was that at the door?" she said as she walked into the living room. " Oh Calleigh. How are you? How's Phillip?"

Calleigh could feel the icy glare that drifted off of her as she stood next to Tim.

" I'm fine," Calleigh lied. She glanced at Tim and he saw the despair in her expression.

" Robin, we were just talking about RJ and Jacinda. It seems that they like each other," Tim said trying to thaw out the room. The presence of these two women was unnerving.

" Really?"

" Yes, Calleigh was just..."

" Leaving," Calleigh said as she got up.

" Cal, you just got here," Tim said in a pleading tone. He looked at Robin who had a light smirk on her face.

" I told you what I wanted to tell you and..." Calleigh said as her cell phone rang. She breathed a sigh of relief as she flipped the phone up and turned her back to them. When she finished, she flipped the phone back down and gathered herself. " I've got to go. Tim it was nice talking to you. Robin."

" Calleigh, wait." Tim said as he attempted to catch her before she got to the front door.

" I gotta go , Tim."

" Calleigh..."

Calleigh put her hand on the door and paused for a moment. She felt the familiar sting of tears as she felt him stand behind her. She didn't want to leave , but she knew that it could never be.

" I love you, Tim," Calleigh said softly as she swung the door open and walked out. Tim stood there and watched her get into her car. He had heard her. His heart broke as she peeled away from the curb. Again , he had lost her.

* * *

Maddison took his limp hand into hers. There had been no change and the doctor was starting to circle. She held out hope that he would hear her pleas and return back to her. 

" Horatio, you have got to come out of this. If you don't they are going to take you off of the machine. I can't lose you, Uncle Horatio," she said with tears streaming down her face. " Fight to stay with us."

She squeezed his hand to let him know that she was here then she gently pushed a red strand away from his eyes. He had to come back.

" Ms. Caine, we have to ..." the doctor said from behind her.

" I thought that it wasn't going to be until tomorrow," Maddison said as she looked back at the doctor. She could imagine she looked a sight.

" It's a matter of schematics , Ms. Caine. Today, tomorrow... He's not expected to come out of this," the doctor said rather harshly.

" Aren't you supposed to give the patient a chance?" Maddison asked with acid in her voice. She couldn't believe that this doctor was going this route with her.

" When it's obvious that he's not going to recover..."

" Stop saying that! He could come out of it."

" Highly unlikely, Ms. Caine. We have to do this."

Maddison dropped her head in defeat, there was no talking to this guy.

" Just give me a few more minutes. If he's not going to come out of it, then I deserve to have a few more minutes with him," Maddison said not turning around to face him. The doctor sighed then turned and walked out the room . He would come back.

" Uncle Horatio, you have been the father that I never had. You've been there for me so many times and you've always put yourself on the line just to see me happy. I love you, so you have to stay with me. You can't leave. Please don't leave me."

Maddison sat there watching him, hoping that he would respond. Nothing returned to her and she began to weep heavily. In a desperate attempt she began to shove at him, her emotions taking on a life of their own.

" Dammit, Horatio, wake up! You still have work to do! You can't leave , not now. Wake up! Wake up!"

The doctor heard the commotion and entered the room quickly. He grabbed her arms as she continued to shove at him.

" Ms. Caine, please. It's time..."

" Please give him one more day," Maddison begged. Her eyes had started to match her hair.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Caine, but a DNR is what it is. We have to respect his wishes," the doctor said as nurses entered the room.

" But you are not giving him a chance," Maddison said looking back at him. He remained motionless with the exception of his chest rising and falling. " He deserves a chance."

" I'm sorry, Ms. Caine. We have to do this. If you would please," the doctor said as he gently grabbed her by her arm. The nurses moved into position on either side of Horatio. Maddison continued to watch him , praying at the last minute he would open his eyes.

Maddison stood by as they started to turn off machines. One by one , each machine was turned off and Maddison felt her tears running down her face like a river. She stood there and watched them take his chance, his life away and she was powerless to do anything.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss," the doctor said as he walked past her. " you'll have a few moments with him until they come to get him."

Maddison said nothing in return and continued to watch him. All of a sudden, she saw his hand twitch. She watched him carefully and she saw his eyelids flutter. Her heart leaped into her throat as she hurriedly grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She smiled through her tears as she felt him squeeze back.

" Doctor, I think you need to see this," Maddison said as she stepped away from Horatio.

The doctor sucked in a ragged breath and almost dropped the chart that he was holding. Horatio Caine had opened his eyes.

TBC...

A/N: I was back and forth about this... I just couldn't bring myself to kill H:)


	8. Chapter 8

The New Recruits

Chapter 8

" So what do we have, Alexx?" Raymond asked as he knelt down next to the ME as she continued the preliminary analysis.

Alexx sighed and turned over the body. If there was nothing more that she hated, it was dirty scene. " Well, the obvious cause of death is the gunshot wound on his chest, and it's a through and through. Also, there was a struggle. I'll check under his nails and send it to trace. By the looks of his teeth, it's safe to say that he was a regular friend of Tina. TOD ,I'd say by the lack of rigor mortis and his liver temp, is three hours, five max."

" Any id on him?"

" Didn't find any, but I'll get you a ten card after post," Alexx said as she turned him back onto his back.

" I know who he is," Eric said as he entered the room. Jen followed behind him and sat her kit down.

" Okay, so who is he, Delko," Ray said as he stood up. Calleigh and RJ had also arrived and stood next to Eric.

" Remember, who you came to look for?"

" Yeah , Chaz. What about him?"

" That's him with the bullet hole in his chest," Eric said gesturing down at the body.

" Well, I guess questioning him is a moot point," RJ said as he glanced at the room. Calleigh looked at him with sadness in her eyes and then began to move around the room, careful not to disturb anything.

" Yeah, but I think he still has a lot to tell us," Alexx said as she gestured over to Jen. " You smell anything, hon?"

Jen took a deep breath and thought for a moment, " Yeah, it smells like gasoline. I'm going to need those clothes, Alexx."

"I'll call you when I'm done with him," Alexx said as she stood up. Her job , for the moment was done.

Eric watched as the body haulers cleared the body and then addressed the team. With both Speed and Maddison out of play, Eric was next in line , and he took his job seriously.

" Calleigh, RJ , let's look for the bullet. Jen, I know you are alone on this, but I want you to find anything that can tell us who has been here and who could've done this. I'll look for any workable prints."

" This is going to be a long afternoon," Jen said as she unhitched her kit and snapped on her gloves. The room that she was in was covered in trash and clothes. To find anything would be a miracle.

"I'm going to canvas the neighborhood to see if anyone saw anything," Raymond said as he walked to the door. The CSIs had the scene now.

" Good luck, Ray," Eric said as he pulled out his fingerprinting tools. He would be here as long as Jen.

Calleigh and RJ took out their mag lights and started their search for the missing bullet. After going through the room, RJ dropped his light on an object . Crouching down , he picked up a spent shell.

" Calleigh, I've got something."

" What?" Calleigh said as she crossed the room.

" It looks like a 9mm, shell right?"

Calleigh looked at it and nodded her head, " Very good, RJ. 9mm it is. Bag it. We will take it back to the lab.

RJ smiled to himself and walked over to his kit to grab an envelope. Calleigh continued to search for the missing bullet finally finding it in the opposite wall.

" Found the bullet. It looks like a .38 with five lands and grooves with a right hand twist. So there's a gun out there somewhere. Wanna go look for it?"

" You think he got rid of it here?"

" RJ , if there is something that I've learned it is that a criminal is very ignorant. It's probably somewhere in the back". At that moment, she looked up and saw Jacinda as she entered into the house.

" Jacinda, nice of you to join us," Eric had said. RJ turned at the mention of her name and smiled.

" Yeah, I had something to do before I came. What do we have?" Jacinda returned glancing at RJ then smiling.

"The next six hours of your life. Start fingerprinting over by the bookcase and we'll work in a circle," Eric instructed.

" Sure thing." Jacinda said getting to work. She continued to glance at RJ as she opened her kit.

" Um, RJ?" Calleigh asked as she noticed RJ staring at Jacinda.

" Huh?"

" Gun?"

" Oh , yeah. Going out back to look for it," RJ said as he snapped back to attention.

Calleigh shook her head and smiled. She knew once how it felt to be in love with a Speedle.

* * *

" So , how was your little chat with Calleigh?" Robin asked as Tim walked back into the living room. Trying to get to Calleigh had awaken the dormant pain in his ankle. 

" So, icy... What do you think we were talking about?"

" Tim, don't start with me. I've known how much you have loved Calleigh. I'm not stupid," Robin said with a stern look.

" I didn't say you were. We were talking about RJ and Jacinda, just like I told you," Tim said as he sat down.

" You looked a little cozy to me."

" She's one of my best friends..."

" She used to be your lover."

"Robin, I don't want to argue about this."

" I'm not going to argue about this. I refused to be a pansy. I don't ever want to walk in on something like that again."

" Wait a minute , Robin. Last time I checked , my mother was in Syracuse," Tim said getting upset. " Why are you being so dramatic?"

"Dramatic? You think it's easy dealing with you and your... your ..." Robin said as she erupted into tears.

" My what?" Tim replied as he attempted to calm his temper. He had enough of Robin's theatrics.

" Nothing. I suppose that I should've seen this coming," Robin said as she got up from the couch. As she walked into the other room, Tim could hear her crying. He exhaled heavily and gazed at their wedding photo on the table. He had to hurry up and get back to work before he destroyed his life.

* * *

" Uncle Horatio?" Maddison asked softly. She felt as if she could shout , but she realized that she needed to keep herself in check. Although he had awaken, Horatio was still very weak. That weakness was evident as he turned his head to her and tried mightily to give her a smile. 

" Hmmmm?"

" I'm glad that you fought to stay with me. I don't know what I would've done if you left," Maddison said with emotion, this had been too close for comfort.

" How long have I been out?"

" Two weeks. It was a miracle that you woke up when you did. They had taken you off of the machines."

" Why did they do that?" Horatio asked hoarsely..

" Because you requested a DNR in your will," Maddison said with concern.

" When?"

" It was in your will, so the doctors have been telling me. Are you trying to tell me that you never requested that?" Maddison asked. Her interest was truly piqued.

" No. I don't recall ever doing that," Horatio returned breathing deeply and closing his eyes.

Maddison noticed and decided that she would not trouble him anymore. " Horatio, don't worry about it. I'll look into it. I'm going to step outside to make a couple of phone calls then I'll be right back, ok?"

Horatio nodded his head and again gave a weak attempt at a smile. Maddison squeezed his hand and got up. Outside the door, Maddison gestured over to the nurse on duty.

" Excuse me, but can you get in contact with my Uncle's doctor? I'd like to talk to him," Maddison said with a certain sternness in her voice.

" Dr. Robinson? He's off duty. I can call him if it's a emergency," the nurse said.

" Off duty? He was just here thirty minutes ago."

" No, Dr. Robinson has been off duty all day. What's the problem?"

" You are mistaken, ma'am. There was a doctor in my uncle's room. He ordered the machines off today,"

" Well he wasn't Dr.Robinson. Did you catch his name?"

" No I didn't. How many doctors are allowed to do that?"

" Only the attending doctor. What's the problem?"

" The doctor that was in the room executed the DNR order today. My uncle says he didn't request that."

" Ms. Caine, there is no DNR on your Uncle's chart. But there is a unknown name signed," the nurse said nervously. A grievous mistake had been made and she was sure that someone's job was in jeopardy. " I can get the nurses that were in there with him, maybe they can identify him Do you remember the nurses?"

" No, but there were two of them."

" I'll get the head nurse and she can go over the shifts. We will get to the bottom of this," the nurse said as she got on the phone.

" You do that. I can't believe that it is this easy to sign someone's life away," Maddison said as she took out her cell phone. She dialed Raymond's number as she walked to the elevator. Horatio's life was still in danger.

TBC...

A/N: It was so hard to get this one out... I hope it was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

The New Recruits

A/N: Another one of those stories that I completely forgot about. I'm trying to finish these before I get started on any more. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

Raymond looked up at the numbers on the elevator as they lit up. He had just finished canvassing the neighborhood when he got the frantic phone call from Maddison. Horatio was awake , but someone was out to kill him. Now they had this to worry about as well. As the elevator doors opened, he drew in a soft breath and set out to find Maddison.

The nurse sitting at the station , glanced up at him and pointed around the corner. Raymond smiled and nodded gratefully then turned the corner to find Maddison on her cell phone. Maddison turned around and saw Raymond standing there and smiled lightly. She said a few more words then flipped the phone down, happy to see him.

" Ray, I'm so glad you are here," Maddison said as she hugged him. She had been sick with worry over Horatio and this little break was what she needed.

" Horatio's awake? Is he ok?" Ray said as he pulled away from Maddison.

" Yeah, he's fine. He is a bit winded but his real doctor said that he will be like that for a while."

" So tell me ,what this about someone impersonating his doctor. What's that all about?"

Maddison sat down on the bench then gestured for Ray to do the same. She had done some digging after she found out that the doctor was an impostor, and she came up on some very interesting details.

" I did some searching and talking to the staff and found out that there was an unknown man waiting in the staff lounge. The nurses said that they had seen him before, he was a janitor, so that was the reason that they didn't think anything different."

" Okay, but how does this tie in to Horatio," Ray said as he tried to follow Maddison.

" I'm getting to it. So I asked around about the janitor and his supervisor told me that he had to let him go about a week ago, because he was hanging around patients rooms too much. He was caught in Horatio's room not long after he was put there."

" Janitors clean rooms, what's the big deal?"

" He was assigned to the cafeteria, he had no reason to be in ICU."

"So you think that he was scoping out his target?" Ray asked as it finally dawned on him.

" Yes. When I asked to see his employee file, I saw that he was a convicted felon. Spent sometime in the state penitentiary. Any guesses to his cell mate?"

" Could be any number of creeps. Horatio was good at his job," Ray replied with a smile.

" Clavo Cruz."

" You're kidding? The same Clavo that Horatio snagged on a technicality?"

" One in the same. We need to find this guy before he tries something else," Maddison said as she got up. " First I want to get Horatio out of here. This place has been compromised."

" Got any suggestions?"

" Yeah , your mom's," Maddison said as she glanced up at him. The shocked look hung on Ray's face as she started to walk off.

" Maddie, you can't be real. You want to put Horatio at my mother's?"

" It's the only safe place I can think of. He's out of medical danger now, so all is needed is a little recovery time. Do you think that Yelina would be okay with this?"

" It's not my mom that I'm worried about. Horatio isn't going to like this," Ray said as he followed her to his room.

" Well, as I see it, he doesn't have a choice. Not until I get to the bottom of this. Oh , I almost forgot what's the status of the investigation?" Maddison asked. She had spent the majority of the day at the hospital and was out of the loop.

" Chaz is dead. Found the gun that killed him outside behind some bushes. Fingerprints from the gun match his son, Chet. We also found some other prints that we are running , but haven't gotten any hits off of yet, which is not surprising given that the house was just a rest stop for the meth heads. One thing though, before Chaz bit the bullet, he made the bomb that exploded on the bridge. His clothes proved that."

" Have we gotten to Chet?"

" Tripp is following that lead. Right now, everything is at a standstill, so your team has gone home. They really worked hard to process the evidence and work it. The night shift is taking over. Hopefully by morning, we will have something to go on," Ray said as he stopped at the door. He looked at his Uncle's name on the door and swallowed hard. He had been perilously close to leaving them, and he wasn't out of the woods yet. Maddison opened the door and walked in, Raymond followed behind her , not wanting to wait another moment to see him.

* * *

Tim glanced up from the book he was reading to see Robin coming into the living room. She hadn't said a word to him since earlier and now she completely ignored him as she sat at the opposite end of the couch. He conceded that he had handled the situation badly, but he couldn't help the way he felt. There was nothing more he wanted than to be with Calleigh, but as he sat there gazing at his wife, he knew that this was the best course of action, for everyone. 

" Robin, I'm sorry." Tim said as he put the book down. Robin continued to flip through the magazine that she had picked up and nodded slightly.

" Sorry that you were caught?"

" Caught? I wasn't caught doing anything."

" Yes you were. I walked in on a tender moment between you two. Had a little dejavu as well."

" Robin, that was years ago, and I told you that it would never happen again. I love you and I'm trying to apologize to you for the way I acted this afternoon."

" Do you want a divorce, Tim?" Robin asked as she finally looked to him. Pain swam in her eyes.

" Why would I want a divorce? I love you," Tim said as he got up to get closer to Robin.

" Calleigh's single again, so I naturally assumed that you would want to rekindle what you had all those years ago," Robin said with tears.

"What do you mean, she's single again?"

" She didn't tell you? Phillip filed for separation," Robin replied.

Tim furrowed his brow and closed his eyes. That was why she had come earlier.

" No, she didn't. But that doesn't mean anything. I still love you and I'm not going to leave you."

" You're not?"

"No."

" What about what you two had in the past?"

"It's in the past, Robin. I'm here with you , right now. That is unless you want me to go and find her..." Tim said as he moved to get up. Robin grabbed him pulled him back down to the couch, putting him face to face with her. His warm brown eyes beckoned her.

" No, that will be okay. I'm sorry for treating you like a trash can. Can you forgive me?"

" If you can forgive me." Tim replied as he inched forward to kiss his wife.

" That can be arranged," Robin said as her lips brushed past his softly. As they kissed , Tim's mind drifted farther away from Calleigh, knowing that he was making the right decision. He was going to stay with Robin, and he was going to try to forget about the love that he and Calleigh shared. It would be best for everyone.

* * *

Jacinda walked to her jeep in the parking garage , thankful that the day was over. She had spent hours pouring over the hundreds of fingerprints that were found at the house. This case was slowly dragging on and every turn they took, another piece of the evidence pointed to something else. She sighed heavily as she looked for the keys in her bag, not noticing as someone came up behind her. 

" You know , you shouldn't be out here alone at night," a voice said. Jacinda turned around quickly to see RJ standing beside his electric blue Ducati.

" Not a very good way to get someone's attention, RJ. It could get you killed," Jacinda said with a smile on her face. She had seen little of him during the day, and she was happy to have a little time with him. " Nothing better to do than lie in wait for a hapless victim?"

" I was waiting for you to come so I could ask you to dinner."

" Your phone doesn't work?" Jacinda asked sarcastically.

" If you didn't have blond hair , I could swear that you belonged to my family,"RJ said as he rested against the bike. It was the exact replica of the yellow Ducati that he had ridden on when he was a little boy.

" Funny. So you want to go out to dinner?"

" That is if you are hungry."

" Sure. You want to follow me to my apartment. We can go from there," Jacinda said as RJ walked to her.

"Sounds fine to me. I think we need to have sometime alone, don't you?" RJasked as he placed his hands around her waist. Jacinda was slightly taken aback by this , but she leaned into it, inching her face closer to his. She took in all of his handsome features , from the warmness of the brown eyes to the softness of his smooth skin. Faint traces of stubble made her weak at the knees and she fought to remain composed as his lips brushed hers ever so softly.

Just then , a voice forced them to part quickly as it made its way to the garage. Jacinda looked around and saw that one car was left and she knew who it was.

" I'm glad that I caught you two, you want to go and grab something to eat?" Jen asked as she walked to them.

" Not really Jen,..." RJ said as he glanced at Jacinda. Jacinda glanced back him and shrugged her shoulders as Jen looked at RJ.

" C'mon guys, it's been a hard day. We need to unwind a little," Jen edged on.

" Sure,"Jacinda sighed heavily and nodded her head. If they didn't allow her, she would be destroyed. RJ looked at her in disbelief as Jen then stood next to Jacinda . " Go ahead and get in. I'll be there in a sec, Jen."

" I thought we were going to have some alone time," RJ said as Jen walked away

" We will, I promise," Jacinda said giving him a quick peck on his cheek. The sensation of his stubble against her lips was more than she could bear. " We still have almost twelve hours until we have to be back here. I think we can squeeze time in later."

RJ smiled at the remark and watched her as she walked to the jeep. He put on his helmet and waited for the jeep to pass by him and started his bike. _Later_ he thought.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

The New Recruits

Chapter 10

Calleigh glanced at the screen of her computer and sighed heavily. Even though she had a lot of work still to do on the case, she just couldn't get Tim out of her mind. She knew that it was a mistake in going to his home, but she had to tell him. Even if he didn't return it, he had to know how much she loved him.

"This is all your fault," Calleigh said out loud to herself. Her voice sounded ominous in the tiny room that was her firearms lab. She continued to look at the screen as the different types of bullets ticked off rapidly. She turned away from the computer and her eyes fell on a picture of her and Tim that she kept on the corner of her desk. She stared at him in the picture and felt a smile creep on her face. Instantly she was transported into the past.

_" Calleigh, I can't let you marry Phillip," Tim said as he caught her before she walked on to the elevator._

_" Tim, it's not your decision. I love Phillip and I 'm going to marry him tomorrow," Calleigh answered as she snatched her arm away._

_" Calleigh, why are you doing this? I love you, don't you see that?"_

_" Speed, what I have seen was your unwillingness to commit to our relationship. I can't sit and wait for you the rest of my life."_

_" You haven't given me a chance, Cal. Every since that day in the break room, you hadn't talked to me. How can we work it out if you won't let me?" Tim asked , feeling sadness as it crept up on him._

_" It's too late, Tim. I'm getting married tomorrow," Calleigh retorted as she walked on to the elevator. As the door closed she saw a tear drop from his eyes. She sighed heavily and swiped at her own tears. She hoped that she was doing the right thing._

Calleigh was snapped back into the present as the computer beeped with its findings. She hit the print button and heard as the printer hummed to life . As she got up to take off her lab coat, she saw him. Startled, she let out a little scream and jumped slightly.

" Good lord, Tim, you scared me," Calleigh said as she tossed the lab coat onto her chair. She glanced at his side to see him holding a cane. " So you're okay to drive now? I suspect that we will be seeing you in the lab soon?"

Tim smirked and lifted up the cane, " Not for another week, but I will be glad to come back. Listen, Cal , I think we need to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?"

" Us."

Calleigh walked to the printer and retrieved the report, shaking her head, "There is no us, Tim."

" You mean to tell me that you haven't been thinking about me the way that I have been thinking about you?"

Calleigh stopped and dropped her head. She could never fool Tim Speedle.

" There's nothing we can do about that, Tim. You are married and I..."

" You are getting a divorce. Calleigh, I've known you for what, almost thirty years now? I know when it comes to family you never back down and you never quit. Divorce is not you."

" You're so smart, Tim. Since you know so much, why couldn't you see what was going on between us back then? Why couldn't we save what we had?" Calleigh asked , her voice rising.

" You wouldn't let me, Calleigh! Every time I tried to talk to you, you shoved me away. Then you married Phillip, I married Robin, life went on. I fought hard for us , Calleigh. Which makes this even harder." Tim said as he shifted his weigh t slightly.

" Whatever you have to say ,Tim , just get it out."

" I'm staying with Robin, Calleigh. Things between you and I are complicated, and I don't want to ruin it for RJ and Jacinda. They have a real shot at happiness."

" What about our happiness? Don't we deserve to be happy?" Calleigh said as the shock of his words sunk in.

" I love you still after all these years, Cal. But we have to think about someone else now. Our children love each other."

" Love is overrated," Calleigh stated harshly.

" It's never simple, Cal. But that's the beauty of it, you never know what you have until you take a chance on it," Tim said as he walked over to her. " Give them the chance."

Calleigh looked up into his brown eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She wanted so much to be with this man, but she knew he was right. Jacinda's happiness mattered most.

" I've lost my chance," Calleigh said as she felt a stream of tears pour out of her eyes. She dropped her head and stared at the floor.

" I'll always love you, Calleigh. But it's better this way."Tim returned as he lifted her chin up. He then bent to kiss her softly. Calleigh felt his tears as they dropped from his eyes on to her chest. After he gently pulled away from her, he asked, " Are you okay?"

Calleigh smiled brightly and wiped the salty streams off of her face, " Yes. I'm fine Tim. I guess it's fitting that we shared our last kiss in the same place we shared our first. Poetic even."

Tim chuckled at Calleigh and pushed her hair back. The love that he shared with her was now deep down in his heart where it would be for the rest of his life.

" I'll see you next week?" Tim asked as he turned to walk out of the lab.

" Sure," Calleigh said as she walked to the opposite side of the room. She smiled lightly at him and he smiled back, then pushing the door open and walking out. Calleigh stood there for a moment longer and touched her lips. She had just lost the man she would ever truly love.

* * *

" Where are we going?" Horatio asked as Maddison turned the wheel of the Hummer. She hadn't spoken since they left the hospital and he knew that it wasn't good. 

Maddison glanced over at her uncle, happy to hear his strong voice once more. This had been a close call and she was taking no more chances until she was satisfied that he was out of danger. She turned the wheel once more and came to rest in front of a modest Spanish style home. Instantly, Horatio knew where he was.

" Maddison, why are we in front of Yelina's house?" Horatio said as he let the window down. The soft breeze blew inside of the vehicle and whipped around Horatio's hair.

" This is where you'll be staying for a while, Horatio."

" There's no need for this, Maddie. I can take care of my self," Horatio replied as he glanced back at the house.

" Horatio, someone's after you, and you are not in the best condition right now. I just want to keep you safe. Can you not argue with me on this?" Maddison asked as she saw the door open to the home. Ray walked out and waved to the Hummer while Yelina stood at the door. Horatio could see from his vantage point as the Columbian beauty had not changed much.

" I still think you are taking this too seriously, Maddie. I am a cop, a very good one. I can handle myself," Horatio said as he winced a little.

" Sure. It's only going to be for a little while, Uncle H," Maddison said as she unhooked the seat belt . Raymond came to the passenger side and opened the door.

" Hey, Uncle H!"

" Raymond." Horatio said as he stepped out.

" Mom's been waiting for you. She says that you two have a lot to catch up on," Raymond said with a smile.

" I'm sure she did. So was this your idea, or your sister's?" Horatio asked as he closed the door. He walked gingerly up the walkway.

" It was Maddie's , but I think it was a good idea. There was no way we could've left you at the Hospital with what happened."

Horatio nodded then plastered a smile on his face as he came up to Yelina. They stood apart from each other for a moment , the unspoken words filling the air with tension. Raymond looked back at Maddison as she carried a bag up to the door.

" Yelina."

" Horatio. I hear that you are up to your old tricks again," Yelina said as a beautiful smile played on her lips.

" What would that be?"

" Getting yourself killed," Yelina replied, " Maddison."

" Hi , Yelina. Thanks for agreeing to this," Maddison said as she handed the bag to Raymond.

" Not a problem. Raymond , you know where to put his bag?" Yelina asked as she turned to Ray.

" Yeah, mom."

"Good. Why don't we go inside? Have you eaten , Horatio?"

" No."

" Well , you're just in time, dinner's almost ready," Yelina stated as she walked inside the home. Horatio looked at Maddison as she beamed. Now that Horatio was out of trouble, she could focus on piecing this puzzle together.

TNR

"Oh man , he's not going to like this," a man said as he watched the red haired cop get out of the Hummer. His instructions were specific, Horatio Caine was not to live through the night. He turned the van around, praying that he would have another chance. If he didn't finish the job, he was a dead man.

TNR

"Good morning to you, sleepy head," Jacinda said as she saw RJ turn over. She was sitting at her desk working on the computer with a silk robe on.

RJ blinked heavily and sat up quickly. The last thing he remembered was having his last drink at the club. He looked at his clothes as they were strew about the floor , intermingled with hers. There was no mistaken that something happened in this room last night.

" What time is it?" RJ said as he swung his legs over the bed.

Jacinda clicked off the computer , took off her glasses, and turned to him with a smile on her face then got up to sit beside him on the bed.

" Almost six. We've got to hurry, or we'll be late. You want breakfast?"

" Not really. What happened last night?"

" You mean to tell me that you don't remember?" Jacinda asked as she leaned into him. She could still smell the cologne in his skin. " Maybe this will kick start that memory."

Jacinda took him in a passionate kiss and pushed him back onto the bed. She then straddled him and looked down into his eyes.

" Oh, I remember now," RJ said as he smiled up at her. In one fail swoop he turned her over until she was flat on her back, " I remember this more though."

He bent down to kiss her and she returned the kiss forcefully. When he lifted up she heard the cell phone on her table ring. She moved to answer it and RJ took her hand away gently.

" RJ, it could be the lab."

"Or it could be your mother," RJ said as he smirked back at her. " I want to get back at the matter at hand."

Jacinda glared at RJ and he relented and got up. Jacinda scurried to the table in hopes of catching it before it stopped.

" Willison."

" Jacinda? We have a floater," Maddison said.

" Where?" Jacinda said as she pulled a hair behind her ear. RJ started to speak, but Jacinda put her hand up.

" In the harbor. I'm going to need you here."

" I'm on my way," Jacinda replied as she looked at RJ. When she flipped the phone down, she looked to RJ. " Gotta scene, RJ. You coming with?"

" Nope, I'll be at home. I'm not going near a scene until I've been called." Instantly , he heard his own cell phone humming from under a pile of clothes.

"I'll see you there," Jacinda said as she leaned over to peck him on his cheek. RJ glared at her and fell back onto the bed.

" No rest for the wicked." RJ said as he closed his eyes. He would be going in after all.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

The New Recruits

Chapter 11

" Jacinda, make sure you have enough line," Eric said as he called out to Jacinda who was already in the water. She put up a 'thumbs up' signal and put on her mask. Before slipping on her mouth piece, she inhaled quickly then let it out. Eric saw her as she went under.

RJ glanced at the water with a feeling of uneasiness. He had never seen her dive and it worried him to a point. Eric looked at RJ and smiled. He knew that his 'nephew' was smitten with Jacinda Willison.

" She's okay," Eric said as he watched the line descend into the dark water. Calleigh walked up behind them both and watched the line as well. She never knew that putting Jacinda in a swim class would lead her to this.

" I've heard of things happening to divers," RJ said as he watched the line stop.

" Nothing's going to happen. This line can tell us where she's at," Eric replied as the line got a little tension. " She must've gotten to the bottom."

RJ continued to look uneasily at the line when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a fin.

" Delko," RJ said as he watched the fin swim closer.

" Speedle, she's going to be fine," Eric said as he watched from a set.

" Eric! There's a shark!" Calleigh exclaimed as she saw what RJ was staring at.

Eric looked up for a split second when he saw the fin drop under the water. He tugged on the line then took out his radio.

" Jacinda , come up ! Come up! There's a shark in the harbor,"Eric yelled into the radio.

Down in the water, Jacinda was reaching to the body when she saw the black form as it advanced on her quickly. She turned and began to swim for the surface. Eric felt as the line got tighter then snapped. Maddison had come over as well as Raymond and Jen. RJ watched as Eric pulled the line out of the water and held the frayed end of it in his hand. Then he saw it. Blood had bubbled up to the surface.

TNR

" Tim , honey are you awake? The phone's for you," Robin called from the kitchen. Tim turned over in his bed and groaned. He didn't like it, but he was on sick leave and that meant that he didn't have to answer the phone.

" Take a message, Robin," Tim called back to her. Moments later he heard her footsteps as she ascended the stairs.

" You told me to give you the phone if your doctor called. He's on the phone," Robin said as she handed him the phone. Tim sat up quickly and cleared his throat.

" Dr. Richardson,..."

" Yes, Mr. Speedle, you can return to work today," the doctor finished. He knew that his patient was eagerly awaiting this news.

"But you said that it would be another week."

" You have been doing so well in therapy and you said that you don't use your cane as much as you used to . I don't see why you can't return to work. Just don't run any marathons."

" You don't know how happy you have made me, doc. Thanks," Tim said as he hung up the phone. Robin sat on the edge of the bed smiling.

" You're going back to work?"

" I'm going back to work," Tim replied with a smile as he tossed the covers off of him. He got up quickly and went to his closet, limping. Robin noticed the slight limp and smiled a little.

"Oh, you have a limp. It's kinda sexy."

"I've had it since getting out of the hospital. You never said anything about it.," Tim said as he picked out his favorite blue button up and a pair of black trousers. " And you can forget about talking me into sex."

" You know me so well .I can't talk you into staying out at least another day?" Robin asked.

" Sorry, sweetie, but I gotta get out. I'm going stir crazy."

" Fantastic thing to say to your wife. I'm hurt."

Tim walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips, " I'll make it up to you later."

Robin nodded and watched as her husband walked into the bathroom. " I tried." she said to herself as she turned and walked out of the door.

TNR

" Does anybody see anything?" Maddison said as they continued to scan the water. Jacinda had been missing since the blood was spotted in the water. The shark had also disappeared.

" I don't see anything," RJ called out frantically. His nerves were working overtime. Calleigh paced up and down the pier looking into the water for any sign of her daughter. She thought about calling Phillip , but decided to wait until there was definite news.

Eric had suited up and jumped in the water and was about to go under, when he saw something floating on the surface. He swam over to the item cursing to himself. It was her mask.

Just as he went under another Hummer drove up to the scene, and everyone turned to see Tim step out of the vehicle. He strode over to where they were congregated and spoke to Maddison.

" Maddison, what's going on here?"

" Tim, what are you doing here? Where you released from the doctor?"

" This morning. I went by the lab to file the paperwork and Paula said that you were all out here. What are we looking for?" Tim said as he glanced at the team who kept a sharp eye on the water.

" Jacinda."

Tim felt his color drain as he glanced at Calleigh and then to RJ as they continued to watch the water.

" Ja- Jacinda? What happened?"

" She was retrieving a body and a shark was spotted in the harbor. We tried to tell her, but it's unknown as to whether she got away in time. There was blood in the water."

" You haven't found anything have you?"

" No. Delko's down there now. I hope that she got away," Maddison said as she dropped her sights.

The minutes ticked by with no sign of Jacinda or Eric and the tension was building on the board walk. Tim walked to Calleigh and stood next to her. He saw the desperation that was written all over her face.

" Calleigh?"

" She's got to be alright, Tim. I can't lose my little girl," Calleigh said as she turned to Tim.

" She's fine. Delko will find her," Tim said reassuringly. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

A splash of water startled Calleigh as she moved out of Tim's grasp to see what was breaking the surface. Her hopes were dashed when she saw that it was Eric.

" Eric, what did you find?" Maddison called out.

Eric held up her mask and a swimming fin, then began to swim towards the pier. Raymond bent down to help him out of the water as RJ ,Calleigh ,and Tim approached them.

" Speed, the doctors let you go?" Eric asked as he handed the items to Raymond.

" Yeah. Did you find anything?" Tim asked as he glanced back out into the harbor.

" Just what I brought up. It's like she disappeared."

" Dammit, she's got to be somewhere," RJ exclaimed as he kicked the post.

" RJ, why don't you go back to the Hummer and sit for a while," Tim asked as he saw the all too familiar form of the Speedle in him. Speedle men didn't handle frustration very well.

" No, I want to be here when she is found," RJ returned.

" RJ, your father's right. Go take sometime out," Calleigh said as she glanced once more out into the water.

All of a sudden the radio that Eric was holding crackled to life, " Delko? Are you there Delko?"

Eric bent down to pick up the radio and answered, " I'm here, Jackson. What do you see?"

" Your CSI climbing out of the water on the east side of the pier," Jackson replied.

" Is she okay?" RJ asked as Eric motioned for him to be quiet.

" She seems to be fine and she's pulling something behind her. It looks like a body."

"I'll be damned. She got away from the shark and got the body," Alexx said as she walked up to the team. She had heard the story over the radio in the coroner's van. " That girl is good."

Calleigh smiled, joyous that her daughter was okay, " She's got Duquense blood in her."

RJ and Calleigh began walking in the direction of the eastside of the pier and the rest of the team followed. It had been a harrowing day so far and the clock had not even struck twelve yet.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

The New Recruits

Chapter 12

" Alexx, what can you tell me about the body?" Maddison asked as Alexx flipped the sheet from over the body on the slab. The rest of the team was still at the pier, with the exception of Jacinda who was at the hospital getting checked out.

" Before or after the shark got to it?" Alexx asked as she snapped on the gloves. She began to make the Y incision and then peeled back the skin.

" Let's try before. How long had the body been in the water?" Maddison asked as she followed Alexx's hands.

" It's kind of hard to pin point that, because of the trauma that the shark caused, it took over forty percent of the body, along with some organs including the liver. But telling by the skin and the fact that it hadn't started to float yet, I'm going to ball park it at six to eight hours."

" Fair enough. Can you tell me the COD?"

" That one's easy. I found a GSW in the back of the head. There's some stippling on the entry wound which tells me that this poor guy was shot from no more than four feet away. Mafia style. I haven't tested the trajectory of the bullet yet, but I'm sure that he was kneeling."

" So this was an execution? Any idea who this is?"

" No, but I got a ten card to Eric and he's running it through AFIS. He doesn't look any older than twenty. Life's just starting and he ends up on my table."

" Sometime's Alexx it's the young ones that have done the damage to themselves. Did you happen to notice his teeth?"

" Yeah, you know you are just as astute as your Uncle," Alexx said as she looked up at Maddison.

" Thanks."

Alexx nodded and then pulled back the lips to show Maddison the teeth, " They are rotted. This boy hasn't been to a dentist in ages."

" A sure sign that he was a friend of Tina," Maddison said as she sighed heavily. She knew the signs from dealing with her mother.

" A meth head?" Alexx asked.

" Yes, a meth head. I think I know who this guy is."

" Maddison, what are you thinking?"

" I'll let you know Alexx. Send his blood to DNA and page me if something else arises, ok?" Maddison said as she turned to walk out.

" Sure, I'll send it by Timmy when he comes to get his trace," Alexx said as she heard the doors open. " Speak of the devil."

" Hey Alexx, you ready to give me that trace?" Tim said as he walked to the slab. He glanced and nodded to Maddison as she passed by.

" Sure suga. I found some skin cells under his nails. Maybe we can trace this to someone," Alexx said as she handed him an envelope.

" Anything else, Alexx?"

" Yes, his clothes. I bagged them when I found some kind of vegetation that isn't indigenous to the sea water. Could tell us where he's been."

" Thanks Alexx," Tim said as he grabbed the bag.

" Anything for you. How are you doing by the way?"

" My ankle is better if that's what you are wondering."

" I notice that you are limping. You sure everything's okay?"

" Yes, mom, everything's fine," Tim assured her. No matter how old he got he realized that he would always get the 'mommy' treatment from Alexx.

" How's Robin doing? I wouldn't know because it's been ages since you've called or we had dinner together..."

"Okay, point taken, Alexx. Dinner at our house, tomorrow. Is seven good for you?" Tim said giving up.

" Fine for me. This will give us a chance to catch up," Alexx returned with a smile.

Tim smirked at her then turned to walk out of the morgue. He was happy to be back.

TNR

RJ paced the floor of the emergency room, worried. Jacinda had gotten out of the water safely , but she had some deep cuts that resembled bite marks. She was lucky that she had gotten out of the incident alive and not ending up on Alexx's slab. RJ saw the doctor as he approached him and stopped pacing.

" Mr. Speedle, Ms. Willison suffered only minor cuts. I didn't see any bite marks , so she's getting cut loose. I gave her some antibiotic cream to put on the cuts, but other than that she's okay."

" That's great news , doc. Is it okay that I go see her?"

" Sure . I'll be back with her discharge papers," the doctor said as he nodded to the nurse to buzz him back .

RJ walked through the door and began searching for Jacinda's room. When he came to it, he found her getting dressed.

" You know , you gave us all a scare there for a moment," RJ said as he opened the door quietly.

Jacinda jumped slightly and turned quickly to face him, " Robert James, you have to stop sneaking up on me like that."

" Hey what's up with the full name?" RJ said as he walked over to her.

" Just be glad I didn't call you something else," Jacinda said with a twinkle in her eyes.

RJ took her in an embrace and held her longer than he expected. She had come so close to death...

" RJ, I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

" Can you promise me that?" RJ said as he continued to hug her, taking in her essence.

" Yes. I promise that I'm not going anywhere. Not for a while at least," Jacinda said as she pulled away from him. The love that she saw in his warm brown eyes melted her to the core.

" Good, because I don't know what I would do if I lost you," RJ said as he tilted her chin up, bending to kiss her softly on the lips. He broke the electricity that surged through them both and stared into her clear green eyes. " I love you."

" I love you too, RJ. Now let me get dressed so we can get out of here. I'm anxious to see who I pulled out of the harbor today," Jacinda said as she pushed him playfully away.

" Are you always the go getter?"

"Stick around and find out, slugger," Jacinda said as she buttoned her top.

TNR

" Wait a minute, Maxine, this doesn't seem right," Eric said to his wife as he read the report.

" What is it?"

" This says that the skin cells found under the dead guys nails match the ones that we got from under Tommy Hawkins' fingernails, but it's not a match to any one ."

" The report is right, Eric. There is a donor out there who was in contact with our John doe and Tommy Hawkins."

" The only thing I found on Tommy was a fingerprint on a wallet and that fingerprint belonged to Chaz."

" So whoever matches this samples, is our killer. That leaves one thing still," Eric said as he took the reports and put them in a file.

"What's that?"

" Who is trying to kill Horatio?"

" Find the killer, find the answer to that question," Maxine said. " See you at home?"

" Sure." Eric replied as he walked out of the door. In the corridor he met Tim. " Hey Speed, I got the DNA report back from the skin samples."

" Great. Did you get the results from the blood test?" Tim asked as they kept walking.

" Blood test? What blood test?"

" The blood that I sent along with the skin cells. They were bundled together."

" I didn't get any blood, Speed. All I got were the skin samples that were found under the vic's nails."

Tim stopped then turned around and headed back to the DNA lab. Eric followed close behind, hoping that there was a mistake. Maxine would not had forgotten to give him the report. Tim opened the door to the DNA lab and glanced at Maxine then started rifling through the samples.

" Speed, what the hell? What are you doing?" Maxine said as she put her hands out to stop him.

" There was a blood sample sent to you, and Eric didn't get it. We need that sample to identify the vic."

" You've been out of work too long , Speed. Blood work takes longer than skin samples. I'm still running them. Chill out," Maxine said as she glared at him.

Tim glanced at Eric then to Maxine with a sheepish look on his face, " Sorry. Can you page me with the results?"

" Yeah, if you promise not to barge in like that ever again," Maxine said as she turned back to her work.

" Promise," Tim said as he walked out of the lab. There was so much to get used to.

TNR

" Horatio, are you okay in there?" Yelina asked as she walked by the bathroom. He had been in there for a while now.

"Fine, Yelina." Horatio replied as he winced while turning to look at his bandaged body. He saw the red scars as they peeked above the white bandages and sighed. Whoever wanted him dead, had almost succeeded. He put his shirt down and unlocked the door ,then opened it . On the other side ,he saw Yelina as she was standing with her arms crossed. " what?"

" What? You've been in there for almost an hour. Are you sure everything's okay?"

" I'm fine. Just wanted to get a good look at the damage done."

"You know you are lucky to be alive. When are you going to stop doing this to yourself?"

" Raymond didn't tell you? I was retiring the day that the bomb exploded on the bridge. I didn't want to do it, but a certain red headed niece said that it was time for me to step away."

" Retiring, eh? I didn't think you had it in you. I gave up after serving twenty years, but you kept on going. Looks like now , you have no choice."

" I plan on going back, Yelina. Someone's after me and they are not going to stop until they get to me. Even if it means hurting the one's I love."

" Maddison has got it under control, Horatio. Let her take care of it," Yelina said as she started to walk back up to the living room.

Horatio heard a noise and put a hand up to stop Yelina. She glanced at him then up the hall way. She saw a shadow as it crossed the floor.

" Someone's in the house," Yelina whispered. She took Horatio by the hand and ducked behind a wall.

" You got a spare gun in the house?" Horatio asked as he absent mindedly put his hand on his left side, forgetting that he didn't have his.

"It's in the study, but we have to cross the living room to get to it. Who do you think this is?"

" I don't know , but we are sitting ducks here. We've got to get out of the house."

" I have a patio outside my bedroom door, we can get out that way," Yelina said as she readied herself to walk to her bedroom.

" Okay , let's do this," Horatio said as he turned to follow her. As he turned his back ,he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in years.

" Caine, I remember you saying that you never close," the voice said.

Horatio turned in time to see a gun as it fired and he moved as fast as he could to shield Yelina. He fell to the floor with a thud and felt nauseous. He glanced to Yelina, who wasn't moving and he felt a sticky substance under him. As he faded into blackness he heard the voice say, "Let's see if you are right..."

TBC...

A/N: What's going to happen next? Stay tuned... :)


	13. Chapter 13

The New Recruits

Chapter 13

Raymond entered into the office in search of Maddison , but finding Maura Stetler there instead. He looked at the dark beauty and sighed deeply, remembering the brief fling that he had with her,it being filled with drama and lust. Their two personalities clashed , he being the calm, direct one, she being the feisty and overzealous. And,she being an IAB agent like her father, had furthered the bad blood between them. The specter of his late father was a shadow over their relationship, and it was ill fated to last , but yet he couldn't give her up easily. He threw her an uneasy smile as he closed the door.

" Maura, what are you doing here?" Raymond , " is there an investigation going on?"

" Ray, why is it that you always think the worse when I am around? I was looking for Maddison, is she around?" Maura returned as she smiled heavily.

" She's around here somewhere, Maura. You want me to leave her a message?" Ray asked as he glanced down at the floor.

" No, I'm sure I can find her. How are you doing?"

" Is this a personal or professional question?"

" Ray..."

" No, I don't want to be put in the same position I was in the last time."

" I was doing my job, Raymond."

" We were having dinner, Maura. You don't bring up an internal investigation as a part of light conversation then use it against them in court."

" He was dirty, Ray. I thought that you would want to see justice done," Maura said as she swung her hair behind her. Fury was building behind her dark eyes.

" It was bad form, Maura. What would you have asked if we were having sex?" Raymond said as the door opened. Maddison walked in with wide eyes.

" Can I help you, Maura?"

" Yes, I've got some questions about Jacinda Willison's performance," Maura replied as she eyed Raymond. Raymond walked over to the couch and sat down, out of ear shot.

" Well ,what do you want to know?"

" The new recruits are due for their thirty day evaluation in a couple of weeks and I thought that I would go ahead and start some preliminary questions."

Maddison looked at the file in her hand and then back to Maura. She really didn't want to get stuck talking to Maura. Thankfully, her cell phone rang. Maddison put a hand up to Maura then looked down. The caller ID read off a familiar address. As she clipped the phone on her pants, she glanced at Raymond, hearing his cell phone ring as well, then to Maura.

" Maura, I really would like to help you, but I've got pressing business. If you would excuse me," Maddison said as she opened the door to the office.

Maura closed her eyes and crossed her arms at her chest, " I really would like to get this started, Maddison. It would help clear up all the confusion..."

" Maura, really, it's important. I'm sure we could get back with each other."

" Alright, but I don't want to be put off any longer, Maddison."

" I assure that you won't be," Maddison said as she threw Raymond a despaired glance. Raymond caught it and got up. Maura walked out the door and Maddison closed it and stood with her back to the door.

" Hey , you got the callout?" Raymond asked as he clipped his phone back on his pants.

" Yeah, same address where we found Chaz. Isn't that place supposed to be sealed?" Maddison asked as she turned to look down in the lab. She saw the CSIs as they started to gather their kits. Maddison then moved into action. " Well I guess we better be getting to the scene."

Raymond chuckled lightly and opened the door for Maddison, then followed her out. There was something odd about this, and Raymond couldn't help but feel like something was happening.

TNR

" Jen tells me that this was the scene of Chaz's murder," Tim said as he sat next to Eric in the passenger side of the Hummer. RJ and Jacinda had returned to the lab after getting back from the hospital , and grabbed a ride with them.

" Yeah, it was and it's supposed to be sealed," Eric replied as he turned on to the street. A line of radio cars had formed at the curb prohibiting any onlookers from getting too close.

" Well, it looks unsealed," RJ said as the Hummer came to a stop. They all got out with their kits in hand and walked to the front yard. Frank Tripp noticed Tim and extended his hand out.

" Speedle, when did you get back?"

" Just this morning. What do we have?"

" A guy walking by says he noticed some commotion and then heard gunshots. He called us as soon as he looked into the home to see a body."

" The witness actually went up to the home?" Jacinda asked as she snapped the gloves on.

" Yeah, idiot thought that he could help. He could've gotten himself killed is what he doesn't know. Have you see Raymond? I called him almost fifteen minutes ago." Tripp replied as he glanced at his watch. He had better things to do than to sit at another crime scene at the same location.

In moments , the Hummer screeched to a halt and Maddison and Raymond got out. They both wore dark sunglasses and resembled their uncle.

"Tripp, what do we have?" Maddison asked as she approached the group.

" One body, male, about twenty three, in there," Tripp said as he pointed to the house.

" So we are here again. Any idea as to who this is?" Raymond asked as he stood with his hands on his hips.

" None. Waiting for Alexx to get here, so she can clear the scene," Tripp responded.

" Well we can do a preliminary search around the house," Maddison said as she turned her attention to her team. " RJ, you and Eric go around back and see if there is anything out of the ordinary. Tim you and Jacinda stay out front and look for any possible trace."

They nodded then began their assignments. In a short while, Alexx arrived in the coroner's van. She greeted them and then proceeded to the door cautiously. As soon as the patrol opened the door, Alexx saw the body and immediately got to work. It took her no time to give a preliminary analysis.

" Your guy was shot point blank in the back of the head," Alexx said as she turned the head to the back. " This looks familiar."

" How so Alexx?" Maddison asked as she knelt on her haunches.

" Same as the body Jacinda pulled out of the harbor this morning. Stippling, powder burns, the whole lot. Looks like same trajectory as the floater as well. There is no exit wound, so the bullet is still in there."

" So we have a serial?"

" Maybe," Alexx said as she felt the pockets. She pulled a wallet out that still had his id and his money in it. She handed the wallet over to Maddison, who then showed it to Raymond.

" Look familiar to you, Ray?"

Raymond looked at the picture on the id and searched his mind. Then it instantly came to him, " The janitor at the hospital."

"Exactly. Now I'm to wonder how he got all the way out to Liberty City..."

" Maddison, I have something else," Alexx said pulling out a small tape recorder. She handed that to Maddison as well and watched her as she looked it over.

" It has a tape."

" There's a note too," Alexx said as she produced the paper. Raymond put on a pair of gloves and took the paper from Alexx.

" It says to push play," Raymond said as he read the brief note.

Maddison shrugged and pushed the play button. The sound came out tinny, but she was certain that she heard groaning.

_I see that the great CSIs of Miami have found our dearly departed janitor. But he is just a pawn, I have the king of all pieces in my possession and I got a deal for you. Release my brother, Ramon Cruz, and I will return your precious Horatio Caine to you. Don't and you will be finding his body parts for years to come. Oh , and just in case , you don't think that this is some lame ass joke, I got something you should see. It's not here, but it is at a familiar place. Go to 415 S one hundred and twenty third and you'll see that I 'm not playing._

Maddison glanced at Raymond and saw the color drain from his face as he heard his mother's address.

" Raymond, we've got to get to your mother's house," Maddison said as she clicked the tape recorder off. She glanced at Alexx who had stopped what she was doing when she heard the message.

Then all of a sudden , all of their cell phones went off at the same time. Maddison hesitantly grabbed her cell, not wanting to see the evitable. Raymond read off the address of the call out and felt the tears as they stung in his eyes.

"C'mon Ray, we gotta go," Maddison said as she walked to the door. " Alexx, where's Jarrett?"

" He's probably still at the morgue. Why?"

" Call him to come finish this. I want you to come with us," Maddison said as she put her glasses on her face. Alexx picked up her cell and dialed the morgue just as Tim entered through the door and noticed the demeanor.

" What's going on? I just got a callout on my cell. Oddly, it looks just like Yelina's address."

" We are going. Grab Eric, Speed. RJ and Jacinda can finish here," Maddison replied as she glanced at Raymond , who was still in a state of shock.

" Jarrett's on his way," Alexx reported as she stood up. " You think RJ and Jacinda can hold down the fort until he gets here?"

" They are going to have to , Alexx. We gotta go."

Tim nodded and walked out the door . Outside, Eric was already heading for the Hummer as Tim explained to RJ and Jacinda what was happening. When he was finished, he joined Raymond, Alexx and Maddison as they got into the Hummer. Maddison floored the hulking vehicle and raced through the streets of Miami, afraid of what she would find.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

The New Recruits

Chapter 14

The pain was unbearable as he lifted his head slightly to find that he was blindfolded. He tried to move and found that he was bound hand and foot to the chair that he was sitting in. He fought to train his ears to listen for even the smallest sound , but his mind wouldn't let him focus on that. Instead, he thought of Yelina. Before he blacked out, he noticed that she wasn't moving and he remembered the sticky feeling he felt on his hands. He struggled against the binds, feeling the ropes dig further into his skin. There was no use. He remained calm as he dropped his head to his chest. Then the voice came to him as if whispered by an apparation,_ " Caine, I remember you saying that you never close..."_ Instantly , he knew who was behind this. And he knew what he was after. Retribution.

TNR

" God , pleas let this be a mistake," Maddison said to herself as she pulled up to the front of Yelina's well manicured lawn. A lone patrol car sat at the curb with his red and blue lights flashing, pulling concerned neighbors from there dwellings. Rarely did anything like this happen on their block and at the mere sight of another official vehicle, the number of citizens increased. Maddison glared at the crowd in disgust as she passed through the crime scene tape that was already being stringed around the yard._ " Why do people flock to a crime scene?"_ she thought to herself. She glanced at Raymond who held an expression somewhere between fear and sadness. He walked with a steady purpose, but Maddison could see that he was barely functioning. His mother was all he had for so long, she couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost her.

Maddison showed her badge to the uniform that was guarding the door and she turned to see her CSI team as they slowly approached the doorway and heard as more radio cars where approaching the scene. It was always hard when it was one of their own, but it was a painful tragedy when that person was someone that everyone knew personally. Alexx moved quickly to Maddison's side as she stopped to talk to the uniform in the hallway.Raymond moved past them, his eyes darting from the kitchen to the living room. Maddison gestured for the team to follow her as she began walking to the rear of the house.

Coming to the hall, Maddison saw the blood on the floor as it pooled under her. Raymond stood quietly as he gazed at his mother's lifeless body. Tears began to form under his eye lids as he closed them tightly. He knelt down and moved her long brown hair out of her face to reveal it, untouched and eyes open, unseeing. He gently closed her lids and stood up and walked away. Alexx stepped up and snapped on her gloves angrily. She opened her case and began her preliminary. Maddison started to go after Raymond , but was stopped by Tim as he produced another piece of paper.

" Maddison, I found this on the kitchen table," Tim said as he handed the paper to her. He glanced briefly at Yelina with sadness and dropped his head.

" Another letter?" Maddison asked as she tried to keep an eye on Raymond as he loitered in the front of the house.

Tim shot his head up and cleared his throat roughly, trying to hold back the tears. He had worked with Yelina for so many years and now here she was lying on her own floor dead. " Um , yeah. I'll bag it and take it to QD when I get back to the lab. Did you see what it said?"

Maddison looked at the script as it scrawled hurriedly over the paper and began to read it aloud,

" ' She was beautiful wasn't she? The same will befall your precious Lieutenant Caine if you don't come through with my demands.' Any ideas who would want to kill Horatio?" Maddison asked as she felt the acid threatening to come up.

" Take your pick, Maddison. Your Uncle was relentless in his pursuit of justice and he put away a lot of people," Tim replied as he continued to watch Alexx as she worked. Her frustration was begining to show as she slammed down an instrument. " But everything that has been happening, the bomb on the Causeway, the attempt on H's life at the hospital, even the three dead bodies, all of it seems connected."

" Everything's connected, in some form or fashion, Speed," Eric said as he came up behind them. "I found H's cell phone."

Maddison took the bag in hand and sighed heavily. This was not happening. " Eric, take this to the A/V lab, maybe there is something on it that we can use. Speed, I want you to work on the letter and compare it to the one we found in Liberty City, and get pictures. Like Eric said , everything's connected. So we need to concentrate on the missing pieces."

" Sure Maddison," Eric said as he turned to walk away. He would rather busy himself than to watch another one of his colleagues be put into a body bag. Tim followed behind him with is camera readied.

Maddison turned her attention to Alexx and knelt on her haunches. She gathered herself as she looked at the body.

" Alexx, what happened?"

" One single GSW to the back," Alexx said as she lifted Yelina slightly to show a dark red stain on her light blue shirt. " I'm unable to give cause of death , but there was no exit wound. I'll get the bullet out and give you a COD at the post."

" Alright, Alexx, thanks," Maddison exhaled.

" Is he going to be okay?" Alexx asked as she stood up and motioned for the awaiting body haulers to come down the hall.

" I don't know Alexx," Maddison returned as she gazed mournfully at Yelina. She remembered the many times that she had spent in this house while she was getting to know her half brother. Yelina, at first, had been shocked and hurt at the knowledge that she was also Raymond's child, but slowly, she accepted it and opened her heart and her home to Maddison. Maddison moved to the body and grabbed her delicate hand. Her loss would not be taken lightly.

The End

A/N: I know what you are all saying, but never fear, a new story will appear! Let me know how you feel about the prospect of another story involving our New Recruits!


End file.
